La descendencia gatuna
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Misha, Shia y Trisha son trillizas y las hijas de Ikuto y Amu...Ahora es su turno de obtener sus amores y aventuras. Nuevos lios amorosos, nuevas aventuras, nuevos charas y...nuevo triangulo amoroso XD. Dejen revies por favor.
1. Prologo

Aqui les dejo otro fic SC mio en que esta vez, los prtas serán las hijas.

Quise hacer el prologo primero para darle protagonismo a amuto y para que sepa como las chicas vinieron

Shugo Chara noes mio, sino de...bueno, no me prendo todavia los creadores de la obra

**La descendencia gatuna**

**Prologo**

Hinamori Amu, una gran modelo y diseñadora. Con solo sus 23 años, era una mujer exitosa, hermosa y codiciada…pero aquella joya ya tenía dueño, un gato callejero hentai. Estaba felizmente casada con el mundialmente reconocido como el mejor violinista, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, por lo que la joven casada, cambio el apellido Hinamori por Tsukiyomi.

Y ahora…pues estaba la joven retirada por unos meses porque ahora se encontraba embarazada. Llevaba ya cerca de los 9 meses, por lo que en cualquier momento, daría luz, es el mismo motivo por el cual su marido no había ido a giras, solo a presentaciones dentro de la ciudad y siempre con ella y sino era posible, la dejaba al cuidado de Utau o de uno de los amigos de la joven…vale decir que el marido no solo era muy posesivo, sino también sobre protector.

-Insisto…sigues así y te dará una taquicardia cuando nuestro hijo o hija este en la pubertad-Dijo Amu con una sonrisa divertida mientras tomaba de su té.

-No fastidies-Algo molesto y viendo hacía otro lado con las risas leves de su esposa como sonido de fondo.

-No me puedes negar de que sea cierto.

-Te estas poniendo fastidiosa.

-Pues tú no puedes ser el único que puede andar molestando a otros-Sonríe para luego ver una pulsera plateada que colgaba de su cuello-Algunas veces…quisiera volver a ser una niña…los adultos no pueden andar con sus Charas.

-No tienes que sentirte así siempre.

-Admito que las extraño aún…A Miki, Su, Dia y Ran…como tú a Yoru.

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor nuestros hijos tendrán sus caracteres.

-¿Nuestros? ¿Por qué hablas en plural?-Levantando una ceja.

Ikuto sonríe con ironía y diversión para luego tomarla del mentón y acercar su rostro hacía la de él. Ella no se había inmutado, pero aún así, estaba algo sonrojada, odiaba cuando la tenía bajo su merced-Yo no me conformo con solo uno, después de todo, estaremos muy ocupados cada vez que podamos.-Le susurro mientras besaba su frente, luego mejilla y los labios.

-Neko hentai-Susurro más sonrojada y viendo hacía otro lado aún con su mentón bajo el poder del chico.

-¿tú crees?-Acercándose peligrosamente para devorarla en besos.

-Sino, entonces estoy en otra dimensión-Alejándose.

-Muy graciosa… ¿Amu?-Pregunto al ver como hizo un gesto de dolor y llevo sus manos a su enorme barriga.

-Duele…Ikuto…y-ya…

-Ay dios…-Pasando sus manos por la cabeza-Tiéndete, Amu-Le ordeno mientras la ayudaba-Llamare al hospital.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, la madre la llevaron a uno de los miles de salones del hospital con su madre mientras Ikuto estaba dando vueltas como todo un gato por la sala de espera con su suegro listo para sacar fotografías y también…

-Ikuto-onisan, das una vuelta más y te marearas.

-Eso no es cierto pequeño Rey-Y se cae.

-Te lo dijeron-Dijo Kuukai divertido.

-¡Los nervios de ser padre son divertidos!-Exclamo Yaya.

-Nunca te había visto tan nervioso Ikuto-Dijo Utau muy divertida.

-Patético-Dijo Rima lanzando un suspiro.

-¡Querido yerno!-Exclamo la madre de Amu al salir con algo entre sus brazos-¡Es niña!

-¡Que mona!-Exclamaron las del sexo femenino, viendo a una bebé blanca, muy frágil y con un poco de cabello azul.

-Es tan adorable-Dijo Nagihiko al verla. Ikuto se acerco y cargo al pequeño ser que dormía placidamente, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

-Es muy hermosa-Dijo y su suegro no tardo en sacar fotos.

-¡Ah!-Oyeron gritar a Amu. Su madre no tardo en volver a entrar y salio de nuevo.

-¡Aún no terminamos!-Dijo-¡Viene otro!

-¡¿Otro?!-Exclamaron todos los presentes, menos Ami y su padre, quienes estaban emocionados y la madre volvió a entrar.

-¡Serán gemelas!-Exclamo Yaya.

-¡Seré tía de dos niñas!-Grito Utau completamente emocionada.

-Tenla-Pidió el gato callejero a Kuukai para luego desplomarse en el asiento, bueno, no podía arrepentirme…hace unas horas había dicho que quería "hijos" en plural.

-Aquí viene mi segunda nieta-Exclamo el padre feliz volviendo a sacar fotos a la segunda criatura que salio de Amu.

-¡Yo quiero cargarla!-Pidió Yaya.

-Adelante-Dijo la ahora abuela entregándola al pequeño ser que tenía los ojos abiertos, eran azulados y curiosos por la nueva vista que poseía y su cabello también era azul.

-Son muy monas-Dijo Tadase con una sonrisa.

-Disculpen-Dijo una enfermera al salir-Tengo que decirles que…aún no acabamos.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Kuukai.

-Al parecer, no son gemelas, sino _trillizas_.

-¡NANI!-Exclamaron unos sorprendidos, otros emocionados.

-¡Ahh!-Amu volvió a gritar y estaba empujando.

-¡Enfermera, necesito su ayuda!

-¡Ya voy doctor!-Ingresando al salón.

-Tenía que abrir mi boca…y usted tenía que hacerme caso-Viendo hacía arriba.

-¡Mira, mira Ikuto! ¡Es muy bonita!-Le decía Yaya mientras corría hacía él.

-No corras o se te caerá-Le regaño Rima.

-Si lo es-Dijo con una leve sonrisa de afirmación mientras acariciaba la frágil y pequeña mejilla de su hija.

Después de un momento, las puertas se abrieron y salió el doctor y un par de enfermeras que llevaban la cama en la que estaba Amu. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, apoyándose en el respaldo y en sus brazos tenía a su tercera hija que estaba llorando y a diferencia de sus hermanas, era la única que tenía el cabello rosa.

-¡Amu-chi!

-¡Amu-chan!

-Oh Amu, esta también es muy bonita.

-Gracias Kuukai-Agradeció sonriendo mientras su padre sacaba más fotos-Ikuto.

-Espero que no salgan más.

-Tú fuiste el que había dicho que quería "hijos" en plural-Le recordó.

-Si, pero no todo de una-Y besa su frente para ver a la tercera-Hola pequeña.

-Nee…ya pensé en los nombres.

-¿Cómo te gustaría?

-¿Te gustaría que se llamasen Misha, Shia y Trisha?-En orden de como vinieron.

-Me gusta, así será como se llamaran.-Amu se lo agradece con una sonrisa.

-Hola Misha-Dijeron Kuukai y Utau viendo a la pequeña que él cargaba.

-Hola Shia-Dijeron Rima, Yaya y Tadase viendo a la que la fans de los bebés llevaba.

-Hola pequeña Trisha-Dijeron los ahora padres viendo a la pequeña de cabello rosa, quien ya había dejado de llorar y ahora dormía.


	2. Cap1: El chico que da un giro a tu vida

Bueno, aqui tienen el primer capi del fic ^^

Espero que sea de su agrado ^^

Y muchas gracias por sus coment

Shugo Chara no es mio, sino de las peach y algo

------------------

**Capitulo 1: El chico que da un giro a tu vida.**

Era un hermoso día y entre todas las casas y barrios de la ciudad, había una que era ni grande ni pequeña, pero igual se veía majestuosa, de 3 pisos y de habitaciones amplias. La placa daba a conocer que los dueños eran la familia Tsukiyomi.

Los habitantes de esa casa eran nada menos que los casados Amu e Ikuto Tsukiyomi con sus hijas, las trillizas Misha, Shia y Trisha. Por trabajo, los padres pasaban el 50% total del año fuera de casa y la otra mitad en casa, por eso, los deberes de la casa la hacían las hijas, eso también significaba que ellas estaban viviendo solas.

Se podía ver a una joven de cabello liso, que le llegaba a los hombros y azules como también sus ojos. Vestía en estos momentos el uniforme femenino de la escuela donde hace años, asistían su padre Ikuto y su tía Utau y también un delantal porque se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

-Ya esta-Satisfecha al ver ya todo listo sobre la mesa

-¡Te quedo muy bonito, Shia!

-Gracias Kykio-Viendo a su Chara, una chica de vestimenta ninja y de cabello blanco con mechones rosa, recogido en dos coletas con el adorno de dos shuriken.

-Siempre cocinas delicioso.

-Eres muy amable Notes-Refiriéndose a su otra Chara, una chica que viste un vestido rosa, con tiras en vez de mangas, guantes del mismo color y un lazo blanco alrededor de su cintura. De cabello ondulado, hasta los hombros y con un lazo de adorno.

-Que bien Shia, te preocupaste de poner la comida con las vitaminas necesarias para un día de esfuerzo-Le felicito una tercera voz que era nada menos que su tercer Chara llamado Rapid, un chico de cabello algo largo, liso y recogido en una coleta, con una banda en la frente y vestido estilo deportista.

-¡Misha, Trisha, bajen a comer!-Grito la cocinera quitándose el delantal para ponerlo en su lugar y sentarse.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se oyó el sonido de pasos bajando las escaleras e hizo acto de aparición una chica idéntica a ella, con el mismo color de cabello y ojos, pero con la excepción de que era como el de su madre cuando tenía 10 años, tocando los hombros y con una coleta en lo alto y vestía el mismo uniforme femenino que Shia, pero debajo se puso una calza negra que le llegaba a las rodillas.

-Buenos días, huele delicioso Shia.

-Gracias Misha, buenos días Eri, Musa y Stein-Viendo a los Charas de su hermana.

-¡Buenos días, Shia-chan!-Gritaron.

Eri, era una chica con el cabello rebasando sus pies y recogido en una coleta alta, cuyo moño tenía una mariposa. Era muy tranquila y su vestimenta es como las de las bailarinas de ballet.

Musa, otra chica, cuyo cabello lo tenía recogido en un tomate y el moño tenía de adorno una gran nota musical, traviesa y viste con una toga, al estilo griego.

Y por último, esta Stein, un chico de vestimenta estilo científico, incluyendo las gafas, por ser inteligente, era algo presumido y orgulloso por eso y su cabello corto y alborotado era de color café oscuro.

-¿Trisha?-Pregunto Notes.

-Debe seguir durmiendo-Murmuro Eri.

-Siempre es lo mismo con ella-Se quejo Musa.

-Eso es porque no come las suficientes vitaminas-Dijo Rapid.

-No, es porque es muy holgazana-Le corrigió Stein como si fuese algo obvio.

-¡Trisha, baja ya!-Grito Misha.

-Es inútil, si esta durmiendo, es más dura que una piedra-Le recordó Shia.

-Es verdad…Así que comamos-Con una amplia sonrisa, se sienta y come el desayuno con su hermana y los Charas.

Estaban terminando de desayunar cuando oye un fuerte grito que inundo toda la casa que llamo toda su atención, luego se oyeron estruendo, cosas caerse, gritos de dolor al golpearse con algo de seguro y finalmente como apresuradas pisadas bajaban la escalera y luego hizo acto de presencia su hermana Trisha.

Trisha, como ellas, tenía también los ojos azules, pero a diferencia de ellas, su largo cabello liso que le llegaba a la cintura, lo tenía de color rosa, es decir, era la única de las tres que heredo el color de cabello de su madre. Su uniforme de la escuela, lo había personificado a su estilo, a uno roquero: guantes de cuero sin dedos en sus manos, una cadena delgada colgando por el lado derecho de su cintura, botas negras hasta las rodillas con agujetas en vez de zapatos y nada de medias o calcetas.

-¡¿Por qué no me despertaron?!-Reclamo en gritos.

-Lo hicimos-Dijeron tanto sus hermanas como sus Charas.

-Ya-ne-Dijo Misha saliendo con sus Charas y con unos patines en sus manos, que al ponérselos, se fue hacía la escuela andando en ellos.

-Nos vemos Trisha-Dijo Shia saliendo de la casa también, a pie y con sus Charas.

-¡Moo! ¡Siempre es lo mismo!-Gritaba sentándose en la mesa y comiendo su desayuno con toda la velocidad posible.

Finalmente termina, pesca su bolso y sale de la casa corriendo. Trisha, tenía varias diferencias de sus hermanas: 1-Su cabello rosa, 2-Las calificaciones, 3-El comportamiento refinado no es lo suyo (Aunque es sorprendente en Misha porque se muestra muy inquieta) y 4-…

Ella no tiene un guardián Chara como sus hermanas.

No tardo en alcanzar a Shia y juntas, con Rapid, Notes y Kykio, caminaron hasta llegar finalmente al instituto. Una vez que llegaron, no tardaron en saludaras y ellas respondieron el saludo…y también escuchaban los rumores sobre las trillizas.

-Sus padres son nada menos que la modelo famosa Amu-chan e Ikuto, el famoso violinista.

-Ahh…Ikuto-sama, Amu-san tiene tanta suerte por atrapar a un hombre como él.

-Y las trillizas Tsukiyomi son tan kawai, se nota que son sus hijas.

-Shia-san esta muy hermosa hoy, tan refinada como siempre.

-Hace una media hora llego Misha-san, tan energética y deportista como siempre.

-Ella si que sabe como mostrar el lado fuerte femenino.

-Y no nos olvidemos de Trisha-san, tan genial y sexy con esa actitud de roquera y con esa mirada serena y desafiante.

-Luce tan kawai

-Ya comenzamos con los rumores-Murmuro Misha agotada por eso.

-Animo Trisha-Le animo Shia con una sonrisa y los chicos que la vieron así, no tardaron en sonrojarse y tener ojos de corazones.

-Lo estas haciendo de nuevo Shia-Suspiro.

-¿En serio? Gomen ne.

-¡Esa es nuestra Shia!-Grito Kykio.

-Hermosa como refinada-Le aseguro Notes con una sonrisa.

-Basta, que me apenan-Decía Shia sonrojada y con las manos en las mejillas.

-¡Hermosa!-Gritaron los chicos que iban a su paso.

-Ya paréenle ¬¬-Dijo Trisha cabreándose ante el espectáculo.

-Nos vemos, Trisha-Se despidió Shia, después de todo, estaban en diferentes salones, Shia y Misha juntas, mientras que Trisha estaba sola en otra.

-Sí, sí-Entrando a su salón.

Shia caminaba tranquila, saludando a la gente que iba por su camino con su característica sonrisa alegre que hipnotizaba a cualquiera. Veía divertida como sus Charas hablaban o discutían hasta que la sorpresa la invade al ver un chico de cabello liso, corto y negro, como también sus ojos que mostraban seriedad y distante al mundo, y protegidos por unas gafas redondas De su hombro colgaba su bolso que ella sabía que también iba su ordenador porque por nada del mundo lo dejaba.

Sabía quien era, Koshi Mitsuhiko, es dos años mayor que ella por lo que no estaban en el mismo salón, pero lo conocía "Bien" por así decirlo porque estaban juntos en el club de ciencias, la realidad es que él no se relacionaba mucho con la gente pero gracias a que estaban ambos en "Planetarium" llego a conocerlo mejor que cualquiera.

Al verlo, agacho un poco su cabeza, apenada y cuando estuvieron de lado, se detienen.

-B-Buenos días Koshi-san-Sin alzar su rostro o vería su sonrojo.

-Buenos días Shia-san…Viniste con Trisha, ¿No es así?

-Anno…s-si…

-Su salón tiene un nuevo compañero…debemos estar preparados

-¿Cómo esta eso?

-…aún no estoy seguro, pero no creo que este en buenos pasos

-¿Y Death?-Tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Durmiendo en mi bolsillo.

-Ya veo…-Sonríe-Nos vemos Koshi, debo irme al salón.

-Nos vemos-Y toman su propio camino.

-Moo, desperdiciaste una oportunidad-Dijo Kykio algo aburrida.

-No la molestes Kykio, ¿No ves que se pone nerviosa?-Le reto Notes.

-Las mujeres en estas cosas son un lió.

-Basta-Dijo Shia apenada-Yo no tengo porque confesarme, ya sabemos que no le gusto.

Cuando entro a su salón, lo primero que llamo su atención fue ver a su hermana Misha discutiendo a gritos con un chico rubio, su cabello era largo hasta los hombros y liso, sus ojos eran azules y su piel era algo bronceada. Su nombre era Kazune Kuroba, capitán del club de karate.

-¡Serás animal, Kazune! ¡Te estoy diciendo que con eso no es suficiente!

-¡No necesito los consejos de una vise capitana!

-¡Te haré puré!

-¡Inténtalo!

A Shia se le escapó un suspiro de resignación e ignorándolos, camino hacía su asiento y una vez sentada, se le acerco sus amigas, una chica de cabello negro y preciosos ojos azules oscuros y la otra era de cabello azul claro y ojos rojos.

-Buenos días Kagome-Viendo a la pelinegra-Buenos días Miku-Viendo a la peliazul.

-¡Buenos días!-Exclamo Miku con una sonrisa.

-Yosh, Shia-Le respondió Kagome-Todavía no empieza la hora del almuerzo y ya pelean…Lo que hace el amor.

-…-Shia se ríe divertida para luego contemplar como también los demás el "show" que les mostraba Misha y Kazune.

Trisha, apenas entro a su salón, fue recibida por un fuerte abrazo de una chica de cabello naranja y sus ojos eran de color rosa oscuro.

-¡Buenos días, Trisha!-Exclamo muy feliz de verla.

-Buenos días Koiko, si que estas animada.

-Siempre lo estoy, sabes, el día de hoy, llega un estudiante transferido.

-¿Un estudiante transferido?

-Y estará en nuestro salón-Dijo otra chica que se les acerco, una joven de cabello ondulado y morado oscuro y sus ojos eran de color miel-Buenos días, Trisha.

-Buenas Sakura, ¿Qué clase de persona será?

-No tengo idea-Sakura y Trisha han sido amigas desde la infancia gracias a la amistad de sus padres con Amu, eran nada menos que Nagihiko y Rima, así es, ella es Sakura Fujisaki, su hija.

Entro al salón un chico de cabello corto, alborotado y de color marrón y sus ojos eran de color café. En cuando entró, Trisha se sonrojo, llevo sus manos debajo de su mentón como si estuviese rezando y sus ojos estaban iluminados.

-Sakuya-san-Decía toda feliz mientras lo veía caminando hacía su escritorio.

-"Mi amado Sakuya, por favor, acepta mi amor"-La joven reacciona y se sonroja de vergüenza cuando oye esas palabras de la boca de Koiko-Eso estabas pensando, ¿No?

-¡P-P-Por supuesto que no!-Grito roja de la vergüenza.

-Si claro.

-¡No molestes Koiko!-Grito mientras Sakura solo reía divertida.

Cuando entró la maestra, de inmediato todos corrieron o caminaron hacía sus asientos. La adulta mira con cuidado y una vez que todo estaba en orden, hablo:

-Bien, como algunos deben saber, el día de hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno de intercambio. Es japonés, pero en los últimos 5 años, ha estado estudiando en Francia. Ya puedes pasar.

Los alumnos miraron fijamente la puerta, que no tardo en abrirse e hizo acto de presencia el chico nuevo, la mayoría de las chicas no pudieron evitar exclamar de la emoción al notar que era realmente apuesto. Tenía 15 años, pero era un poco más alto para su edad, su cabello corto era liso, pero lo tenía algo alborotado y era de color de un intenso negro, como también sus ojos que reflejaban misterio y seriedad mezclada con ironía. Su chaqueta la tenía desabrochada, por lo que se podía ver una simple pollera negra holgada, hasta su cintura y sin mangas.

-Mi nombre es Giniro Higurachi-Fue todo lo que dijo, sin perder aquellas características ya mencionadas que reflejaban sus ojos y eso provoco conquistar a la mayoría de las chicas.

Trisha quedo en silencio, algo en él le decía que debía tener cuidado, pero no era su manera de ser o su peculiar belleza lo que llamaba su atención, sino lo que estaba sobre su cabeza y que nadie más veía: Aquel chico poseía un Chara. Parecía ser mitad perro por sus patas, orejas, cola y manos, su cabello era corto, alborotado y negro y su vestimenta era unos pantalones y pollera, todo negro.

-Higurachi-san, siéntate al lado de Tsukiyomi Trisha-Indicando la mesa.

La joven se sorprende y gira hacía su derecha, viendo aquel asiento vació que estaba a su lado y maldijo por eso. Volvió la vista al frente y notó que aquel chico ya estaba frente a ella y eso la sorprendió un poco más y solo atino a quedarse en silencio e ignorándolo mientras disimuladamente lo veía como tomaba asiento y sacaba su cuaderno de la mochila mientras su Chara, de un salto, cayo sobre el escritorio y se sentó allí y miraba todo a su alrededor muy curioso.

-Lo ves, ¿No es así?-Susurro el chico nuevo.

-¿Eh?-Sorprendida y confusa.

-Ves a mi Suke…Me sorprende que puedas verlo, considerando que tú no tienes ninguno.

-No los tengo, además, eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Entonces deja de mirarme a mí y a mi Chara-Girando su rostro para verla con una sonrisa de superioridad-¿Oíste?

-Eres despreciable-Dijo furiosa y tratando de no abalanzársele encima y matarlo a golpes.

-Gracias.

La clase paso como una tortura para ella, sentía las penetrantes miradas del chico nuevo como el de su Chara y eso la estaba poniendo los pelos de punta, tenía ganas de gritar, pero las cosas se pusieron peor cuando las clases terminaron entregando los exámenes…y de nuevo había reprobado, ¿Qué acaso todo el mundo debía causarle un mal día precisamente hoy?

En el almuerzo estaba amargada por aquel examen y por mucho que tratase de olvidarlo comiendo su almuerzo favorito, la imagen de Giniro sonriéndole con ironía la hacía enojar como nunca. Para no preocupar más a sus amigas que intentaban subirle el ánimo, les dijo que iría al salón de música, que tenía unas estrofas de su nueva canción que debía arreglar.

No detuvo su caminata hasta que llego al salón de música, una vez que entró, se sentó en el piano y se lo quedo mirando mientras pensaba en sus calificaciones y las comparaba con las de sus hermanas, no siempre reprobaba, siempre tenia sus altas y bajas, aunque era la única de las 3 que debía hacer de nuevo los exámenes que suspendió. Shia era un genio, en todas las materias le iba bien, pero su única debilidad eran los deportes, o se lastimaba o lastimaba a alguien. Misha, en cambio, era una maestra en los deportes y cualquier cosa humanista, cualquier cosa que se relacione con números, le va horrendo, pero la verdad es que en los exámenes, justo de pelos se salvaba.

-Estoy maldita-Concluyo para luego tocar. Mientras tocaba, pensó en los Charas que tenían sus hermanas, Sakuya, Kazune, Koshi y ahora Giniro, no es que sentía envidia, pero era un motivo más para sentirse inferior a todos, especialmente hacía sus hermanas

Termina asustándose cuando repentinamente vio un par de manos extras tocando aquel instrumento, de inmediato gira su rostro y ve que era su hermana Misha.

-Shia y yo llegaremos tarde, por lo que deberás preparar la cena, bueno, Shia llegara mucho más tarde…

-Y como tú incendias la cocina, yo tendré que cocinar.

-Muy graciosa…Aunque es verdad, nos vemos-Se va.

Finalmente su larga tortura dio fin cuando la campana que daba fin a la clase de hoy sonó. Caminaba de vuelta a casa con la compañía de Sakura y Koiko, hablando muy alegres de sus planes para ir el domingo al cine, pero a mitad de camino, se separan porque tenían desde ese punto, rumbos diferentes.

Trisha continúa con su camino hasta que se sorprende al ver a una distancia de pocos metros a Giniro con su Chara, pero no estaban solos, estaban hablando con una mujer adulta, lo único que atinó en esa situación fue esconderse. Intentaba oír de la conversación, pero no hubo caso, las únicas palabras que logro oír fueron: _Embrión y Robar el Humpty Lock._ Y eso realmente la sorprendió, especialmente por lo último, ya que conocía ese candado y le pertenecía exclusivamente a su madre.

Se atrevió a echar otro vistazo, pero notó que ya no había nadie, creyendo que ya se habían ido mientras pensaba, se disponía a irse a su casa, pero a penas dio la media vuelta, se sorprende al ver que Giniro estaba detrás de ella, muy cerca y con esa sonrisa de superioridad que había odiado, iba a hacer algo, pero el chico fue más rápido porque antes de que se diese cuenta, él la había arrinconado en la pared, poniendo sus manos en cada lado de la cabeza de ella y su rostro se acerco peligrosamente al suyo.

-Una pequeña y linda gatita fue atrapada por un perro.

-No te me acerques-Tratando de parecer como si nada, pero aquella cercanía la había puesto nerviosa, incluso oía como su corazón latía y no pueden culparla, a excepción de su padre, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un chico.

-Tsukiyomi Trisha, ¿No? Conozco a tus padres…le causaron grandes problemas al mío hace algunos años.

-Eso no me interesa, escucha, se que espiar esta mal, pero peor es robar. El Humpty Lock es de mi madre, así que escúchame bien para que no se te olvide nunca-Su cuerpo había reaccionado y tocando su pecho con sus temblorosas manos, lo aleja de ella-No voy a permitir que robes el candado de mi Okasan-Y se va corriendo.

-¿Causará esa chica problemas, Giniro?

-Lo dudo Suke, es solo una pequeña molestia.

Era de noche, una vez que estaban las trillizas en casa, la cena no tardo en comenzar, comían en silencio, Trisha porque estaba aún pensando en los dos encuentros que tuvo con Giniro, causándole una ira absoluta, en cambio, Misha y Shia, era porque estaban preocupadas por su hermana menor por verla así.

-Trisha-Hablo finalmente Shia-¿Hay algo que te molesta?

-¿Eh?-La mencionada sale de sus pensamientos-¿Por qué lo dices?-Comiendo.

-Si las miradas matasen, tu cena quedaría hecho picadillo-Fue la respuesta de Misha.

-Estoy bien, en serio-Volviendo a comer.

-¿No estarás así por que volviste a reprobar un examen?-Pregunto Shia.

-¿De nuevo?

-No es eso, en serio, no me sucede nada-Se pone de pie-Me voy a mi cuarto, buenas noches-Se va antes de que alguien más dijese algo.

Cuando llego a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con seguro para que nadie entrase a molestarla. Al acercarse a su cama, se sorprende al ver que había una pequeña caja blanca encima, de seguro, uno de los Charas de sus hermanas lo fueron a poner. Curiosa por el contenido, toma aquel pequeño objeto y al abrirlo, se sorprende al ver un candado de oro, con cuatro corazones rodeando la cerradura por donde debería pasar la llave.

-Es… ¡El Humpty Lock!-Tomando el objeto con su mano derecha para alzarlo al aire, vuelve a mirar la caja y notó una pequeña nota. Dejó el candado sobre su cama una vez que se sentó para luego tomar la nota y dejar la caja en el suelo.

_Trisha, ahora tú debes usarlo, cuídalo bien y recuerda que no debes juzgar a una persona por la actitud, sino por su verdadero Yo._

_Te quiere tu madre, Amu Hinamori._

Leyó la nota muchas veces, sin creer en su contenido, su madre le había dejado el candado a ella, volvió a tomar el candado y lo contemplo por largo tiempo y tendida en su cama. Por una razón, su mente le hizo pensar en Giniro, cosa que la hizo sonrojar al recordar la cercanía, pero no tardo en enojarse por sus comentarios y de un movimiento, termino de pie y camino hacía su balcón.

-De seguro cuando se enteré que yo tengo el candado, no tardará en robármelo. No entiendo el por qué mamá me dio el candado a mí y no a mis hermanas, yo no tengo ningún Chara por lo que no podré protegerme o al candado de ese idiota-Lanza un suspiro para luego apoyarse en el barandal de su balcón-_Deseo con todo mi corazón ser fuerte para proteger a los que quiero, tener valor para lograrlo, poder cumplir mis sueños…Y también encontrara mi Yo Verdadero._

Era un nuevo día, como a Trisha se le olvido cerrar las cortinas, la causa de su despertar fueron los rayos del sol, que la penetraron tanto que no tuvo otra opción que despertarse.

-Maldito sol-Se quejo aún adormilada y moviéndose en su cama-¿Eh?-Su movimiento causo que sintiese algo en su cama que no estaba bien. Creyendo que se había dormido con el candado entre las sabanas, se pone de rodillas con las intenciones de encontrarlo.

Pero no fue así, en vez de pillarse el candado, se encontró con tres huevos tendidos en su colchón. Atónica, no se había dado cuenta de que el Humpty Lock, que en realidad posaba sobre su escritorio, comenzaba a brillas.

-E-Esto es… ¡¡AHH!! ¡¡EH PUESTO HUEVOS!!... ¡¿QUE PASO CON LAS LEYES DE LA FISICA?!


	3. Cap2: Planetarium y la Chara Stela

Bien, finalmente termino el problema de FF wiii!!!!!!

Asi que aquí les dejo la conti

**Capitulo 2: Planetarium y la Chara Stela.**

Trisha seguía en pánico al ver aquellos huevos en su cama hasta que la puerta se abre y ve que eran sus hermanas con sus Charas, quienes entraron en el momento que la oyeron gritar y se encontraron con el candado brillando y con esos huevos.

-Nuevos amigos-Dijo Eri volando hacía los huevos como los otros Charas.

-¡Ya era hora de que Trisha tuviese los suyos!-Dijo Musa poniéndose de pie sobre uno de los huevos.

-Era de esperarse si Amu-san nos pidió que le dejásemos el Humpty Lock-Dijo Stein.

-¿Eh?-Exclamo Trisha-¿Son…mis propios Charas?

-Así es-Fue la respuesta de Misha mientras le sonreía.

-Hablando del candado, este dejo de brillar-Examinándolo.

-¡Felicidades Trisha!-Le felicito Kykio dando vueltas por el cuarto.

-Son 3 como nosotras-Analizo Shia tomando uno de los huevos.

-Aún no entiendo esto-Dijo Misha-Generalmente se tiene 1 o 2 Charas, en cambio nosotras tenemos 3 como una vez los tuvo mamá.

-Ella tuvo 4, recuerda a Dia.

-Bueno, cuatro, pero aún así, si las tres tenemos 3 Charas, tenemos la misma posibilidad de usar el candado, ¿no? ¿Por qué solo Trisha?

-El Rey fundador dijo que la siguiente en usarlo sería UNA de nosotras y cuando nacieron nuestros Charas, el Humpty Lock no reacciono.

-Esperen-Hablo Trisha-¿Están diciéndome que…fui elegida para usarlo?-Al ver su ahora candado, lo toma con sus manos-Giniro, mi compañero nuevo…él quiere robarlo. Y también hablo del Embrión.

-Si va tras el Embrión y el candado, solo significa una cosa: Es parte de Easter.-Fue la conclusión de Stein.

-¿Easter?-Sorprendida, había oído de ellos de la boca de sus padres una sola vez en toda su vida.

-¡Esos tontos!-Exclamo Musa-¡Volvieron de las suyas aún cuando tus padres y los Guardianes los vencieron hace años!

-Shia-chan-Hablo Notes-Habrá que meter a Trisha a Planetarium.

-¡Yey! ¡Trisha se nos unirá!-Exclamo Kykio feliz.

-Planetarium-Murmuro Trisha, Planetarium eran iguales que los Guardianes en la primaria Seiyo, solo que en vez de Rey, Reina, Jocker, As y Escudero, los miembros eran conocidos por planetas basado en los dioses de la mitología romana-No quiero ser parte de Planetarium-Lo dijo sin rodeos.

-Oh vamos, ni siquiera lo pensaste-Dijo Misha.

-Esta bien-Pasaron 5 segundos-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no y punto. Ahora salgan que voy a cambiarme.

Durante el desayuno y camino hacía la escuela, tanto sus hermanas como los Charas de ellas, trataron de convencerla de que se uniese pero no había caso, Misha pensaba usar la artillería pesada cuando alguien se les acerco para saludarlas.

-S-Sakuya-san-Exclamo Trisha al verlo.

-Buenos días Sakuya-kun-Saludo Shia.

-Yosh, Sakuya-Saludo Misha.

-Buenos días Misha y Shia-Sonríe-Debemos ir hoy a una reunión antes de clases.

-Esta bien-Dijeron.

-Ah, Trisha-san, buenos días.

-B-Buenos días-Intentando de no reflejar la felicidad que la acumulaba y Misha, al ver esto, tuvo una idea.

-Sakuya, mi hermana finalmente tiene sus Charas, son 3 como nosotras.

-¿En serio?-Sorprendido.

-Sí y hay más, ella es la siguiente en ocupar el Humpty Lock. Estábamos hablándole sobre Planetarium porque sabes que es mejor que se una a nosotros, ¿No Sol?

-¿Eh? ¿Sakuya-san es parte de…Planetarium y es…el líder?

-Así es-Dijo Shia descubriendo el plan macabro de la mayor de las tres-¿No te parece una buena idea que se nos una?

-Por supuesto, Trisha-san, ¿Te gustaría ser parte de nosotros?

-Sakuya-san…-Murmuro-Yo… ¡Me uno! _

-Misión cumplida-Dijeron sus hermanas juntando sus puños.

-Bueno Trisha, sigue tu camino que como oíste al jefazo, tenemos reunión.

-Nos vemos después Trisha-Dijo Shia mientras se iban con Sakuya.

-Ustedes son malvadas-Dijo el chico.

-Mira quien habla, actuaste de nuevo como un inocentón de carita linda-Le recordó Misha dándole un leve golpecito en la frente.

-Pero será bueno que se nos una y mucho más con la aparición de Giniro Higurachi.

-Es peligroso que este tan cerca de Trisha-Murmuro Shia preocupada-Después de todo, él es…-Suspiro.

-Confiemos en Trisha, tú sabes que ella siempre nos sorprende-Le aseguro Trisha.

Trisha entro a su salón y se sentó de inmediato en su asiento. Sus amigas aún no llegaban y había no más de 10 personas más. Con su mochila entre las piernas, veía sus huevos protegidos por una toalla ya que no se le había ocurrido otra forma de mantenerlos protegidos y comenzó a preguntarse que clase de Charas serían, sus personalidades y la clase de "poder" que tendría con ellos.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, alguien se puso frente a ella y sin permiso, tomo con una mano el Humpty Lock que colgaba de su cuello y lo alzo para ponerlo entre los rostro de ambos.

-Ohayo Trisha.

-Giniro…quítame las manos de encima, inu-baka.

-Con que el Humpty Lock ahora te pertenece…Por ahora.

-Eso crees tú-Apartándolo. Los alumnos que estaban presentes, veían asombrados la cercanía de ambos.

-Mite, mite…Trisha-san esta con Higurachi-san.

-¿Desde cuando son tan cercanos?

-Es natural que alguien como Higurachi-san le interese chicas Genial y Sexy como Trisha-san…Que envidia.

-¿Por qué no puedes pensar como ellas?-Pregunto Giniro con tono atrevido mientras se acercaba más.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-Retrocediendo todo lo posible.

-En que eres afortunada de que te ponga atención.

-Ahora si me enoje ¬¬-Y con venitas en su cabeza, se pone de pie y lo golpea en la cara con de un puñetazo-¡Inu-hentai!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante su actitud, especialmente las chicas por el simple hecho de que había una mujer que no estaba bajo sus encantos naturales. Giniro no lucía molesto, al parecer, no había perdido la compostura e ignorando que Suke salio de su bolso preguntándole si estaba bien, sonríe con ironía.

-Eres interesante Tsukiyomi Trisha.

-¿Por qué vas tras mi candado y el Embrión?

-Eso es una sorpresa-Guiñándole un ojo.

-Baka.

Las clases comenzaron y en el salón de Misha y Shia, tenían ahora mismo gimnasia, por lo que se podía ver a Misha con las ropas de gimnasia y corriendo como toda una atleta profesional, siendo perseguida a su nivel por sus Charas, su amigo Kazune e Ibrahim, el Chara del chico.

Ibrahim era un Chara masculino muy alegre, de cabello corto, liso y azul claro. Vestía como un karateka, después de todo, nació del sueño de Kazune de ser el mejor luchador del mundo.

-Con que Trisha tiene sus Charas.

-Y se unirá a Planetarium gracias a mi plan macabro

-Das miedo…Bueno, es de esperarse si estamos hablando de la psicópata.

-¡¿Psicópata?!

-Claro, con esa cara de loca y actitud de asesina…-No siguió porque Misha lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo mando a volar.

-Idiota-Murmuro molesta, pero algo sonrojada.

-¡Te sonrojaste!-Exclamo Musa muy alegre.

-¡E-Eso no es cierto!

Fue a los camerinos diciendo que debía ir al baño y al terminar de lavarse la cara, oye el sonido de su móvil que colgaba en su cuello y debajo de su pollera para no ser descubierta por los maestros. Le echo un vistazo y notó que le había llegado un aviso de noticia que consistía en descuentos de ropa, maquillaje, zapatos, un video de una presentación de su padre, estrenos en el cine…

-¡Presentación de otosan!-Seleccionó el video y la cargo, solo duraba unos segundos y hablaba de un concierto que hará esta noche y se vera por TV en forma internacional.-Debo avisarle después a Shia y Trisha…por mientras, estos zapatos están muy precioso y a 50% de descuento…iré a comprarlos hoy.

Shia no estaba en clases de deportes, sino en la biblioteca leyendo mientras sus Charas aprovechaban el enorme espacio del lugar para jugar a las escondidas. La joven oye pasos acercándose por lo que alza la cabeza curiosa y se sorprende al ver a Koshi acercándose y ambos se sorprenden por ver allí mismo al otro.

-¡Hola, Shia!-Exclamo un pequeño ser que estaba tendido en el hombro izquierdo del chico.

-Silencio Death que estamos en una biblioteca.

-Hola Death-Le respondió Shia con una sonrisa.

-¡Death, ven a jugar con nosotros!-Invito los Charas de la chica a coro.

-¡¿Qué creen que soy?! ¡Soy su capitán, por su ignorancia irán a la plancha!-Yendo hacía ellos para dejar a los chicos solos.

-¿Juegas o no?-Pregunto Rapid.

-Hmm…solo un juego.

-¡Yey!-Exclamaron las Charas femeninas emocionadas.

Death era un Chara que vestía como pirata, incluso tenía el sombrero de capitán. Su cabello era largo, liso y morado oscuros. Es algo mandón como todos los capitanes piratas.

-¿Por qué no estas en clases?-Pregunto Koshi curioso mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-Bueno…-Mirando hacía otro lado-Tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿No podrías haber hecho eso en la hora del almuerzo?... O la verdad es que es porque tienes deportes, ¿No?

Rayas de depresión invaden el rostro de la joven y con la cabeza gacha, asiente derrotada, después de todo, los deportes no eran su habilidad y preferiría saltárselas que hacer el ridículo…o mandar a alguien a urgencias. Al verla en ese estado, Koshi sonríe levemente, sonrisa que fue oculta gracias a su libro.

Cuando las clases finalmente terminaron, se podía ver como Trisha corría hacía su casa debido a que era su turno de hacer la cena nuevamente y su maestra la había castigado por haber echado un vistazo a sus huevos.

-Giniro no ha aparecido desde el almuerzo… ¿Qué le habrá pasado?-Sacude su cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba y decía-No te preocupes por él, solo preocúpate de que no te quite Humpty Lock y tus huevos.

Al doblar una esquina, algo se le aparece repentinamente en la cara que grita y cierra sus ojos, al no sentir nada, los abrió para sorprenderse al ver que el culpable era Suke y ahora se iba volando con sus huevos.

-¡Perro ladrón!-Grito yendo detrás de él-¡Regrésame mis huevos o te asaré vivo!

-¡Ni de broma niñita!

-¡Hablo en serio sucio animal con pulgas!-Poniéndose cada vez más furiosa.

Lo siguió hasta llegar a un edificio que al parecer, había sido abandonado en plena construcción, todo estaba empolvados, oscuro y se sentía la humedad, aún así, no se da por vencida y al ver una pequeña piedra, la recoge y como si fuese una pelota de béisbol, se la lanza al pequeño Chara en la cara.

-¡Auch!-Se quejo con gotitas en la cabeza-¡Eso me dolió!-Como se paso las manos en el lugar afectado, había soltado los huevos, cayendo en picada desde una gran distancia.

-¡La tengo!-Grito después de dar un gran salto y tomar solo uno de sus huevos. Mientras caía, iba a tomar los otros cuando una silueta fue más rápida y tomó los huevos cuando ella estaba a milímetros de lograrlo.

-¡Giniro!-Grito al ver que había sido él-¡Devuélvemelos!

-¿Y perder la oportunidad de que uno de estos sea el Embrión?

-¡¿De nuevo con el Embrión?! ¡¿Por qué estas tan seguro?!

-El Embrión tiene un nuevo portador, no se sabe aún, pero…se sospechaba que andaba cerca de Amu Hinamori e Ikuto Tsukiyomi, que ellos con sus amigos lo protegieron en un lugar bien seguro y creíamos que estaba dentro de una de ustedes, las trillizas.

-¿Cómo?-Sorprendida.

-Como tus hermanas ya tuvieron sus Charas y ninguno era el Embrión, solo quedabas tú, así que…vine personalmente al saber que los otros habían fallado con tus hermanas.

-¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Cómo es que te convertiste en parte de Easter? ¿Y cómo es que sabes tanto de mis padres, hermanas y de mí?

-…-Sonríe levemente y con ironía para luego crecerle orejas y cola de perro-Si me disculpas, nos veremos en otro momento…-Da un ágil salto que termina cerca de una ventana de gran altura, como no estaba el edificio dividido en pisos, se veía como si fuese el tercer piso-…Trisha.

-…-Se molesto no solo porque no le respondió, sino porque de nuevo le sonreía con superioridad, ironía, diversión y con perversión, como si ella no fuese nadie y más encima le robaría sus huevos-Eres un canalla ¡Regrésame mis huevos!

-¡Ese es el espíritu!-Se oyó una voz que provenía…De la mano de Trisha.

Esta miro su mano en la que sostenía su huevo y se veía como este brillaba y se elevaba por el aire hasta que estuviese frente a sus ojos y BOOM, el huevo se partió en dos y en su interior había una chica que lucía un collar, muchas pulseras y un anillo en cada mano. Su cabello era rubio como el oro puro, le llegaba a los codos y lo tenía ondulado y vestía unas botas negras y un vestido de dos capas, con tiras en vez de mangas y era de color como el pelaje de un leopardo.

-¡Hola Trisha-chan-Le guiña un ojo-Soy la fabulosa e increíble Stela!

-¿Ste…la?-Viéndola sorprendida y algo asombrada.

-A nacido, es decir, que ese huevo no era el Embrión-Dijo Giniro-Uno menos y quedan dos-Viendo los que atrapo.

-¡Vamos por él y a recuperar los huevos Trisha-chan!

-¿Eh? ¿Pero…cómo?

-¡Cree en mí y en tu corazón!

-Mi propio corazón…-Se vio rodeada por una intensa luz blanca que provenía del Humpty Lock-¡Anroku!

-¡Es hora de brillar!

-Imposible…-Giniro estaba sorprendido-¿Transformación de personalidad?


	4. Cap3:Reina de Disco, otra Chara y “Luna”

Capitulo 3 up!

Como se llama el Chara Nari de Trisha? Averiguenlo ustedes mismos ^^

SC es de peach y algo...no mio

**Capitulo 3: Reina de Disco, otra Chara y "Luna"**

-Mi propio corazón… ¡Anroku!

Giniro se quedo sorprendido como Suke, viendo como la luz blanca la rodeaba y aumentaba el brillo…aquel brillo que provenía del Humpty Lock.

-¡Chara nari: Reina de disco!

La luz desaparece y se ve a Trisha vistiendo una pollera ajustada a su cuerpo, con un profundo escote en V, tenía flecos al final de la pollera, con el ombligo al descubierto y sin mangas, una falda estilo de animadora de tres capas, con dobles y algo transparentes. Todo era del color como la piel de un leopardo. Tenía debajo unas calzas que le llegaba a las rodillas y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta por un gran lazo dorado que le llegaba al suelo que de adorno tenía una estrella del tamaño de un CD. También tenía un collar y pulseras de perlas y un anillo de oro.

-Esto es…-Murmuro Trisha viéndose sorprendida, pero luego grito y se puso colorada-¡¿Pero que es esto?! ¡Que vergüenza!

-¡No pierdas el control o volveremos a separarnos, Trisha-chan!

-¿Eh? Demo…

-¡¿Quieres recuperar a tus huevos?! ¡¿O quieres que él se salga con la suya?!

-Eso…-Sus manos toman formas de puños-¡No lo permito!

Hace un impulso con sus piernas y da un ágil salto, acercándose a gran velocidad hacía Giniro, quien al principio aún estaba sorprendido por lo surdido, pero cuando la vio estirando sus brazos hacía donde su mano que sostenía sus huevos, logró reaccionar a tiempo, haciéndose a un lado. Pero su mano sintió el tacto del dedo anular y meñique de la joven y es fue lo suficiente para que los huevos se liberasen de su mano.

Quedo sorprendido, viendo como los huevos caían de picada hacía el suelo, pero Trisha dio giro con su propio cuerpo como si fuese una redonda pelota y así toco la pared con sus pies y aprovechándolo como un trampolín, la ayudo a descender a gran velocidad, tomando a mitad de camino sus huevos.

-¡Ah!-Grito al ver que no había nada con que detener su caída.

-¡¿Hace las cosas sin pensar?! O.O"-Grito Suke.

Pero la caída nunca llego, aferrada a sus huevos, abrió sus ojos temblorosamente para luego sorprenderse al ver que Giniro, con sus orejas y cola de perro, la habían salvado tomándola entre sus brazos.

-G-Giniro…t-tú…

-La gente normal da las gracias, ¿Sabes?-Ayudándola a ponerse de pie en el suelo.

-¡¿L-Las gracias?! ¡Para empezar, todo este alboroto comenzó por tu culpa!

-Pero si yo no e gritado, tú eres la única que grita.

-¡No me refiero a esa clase de alboroto! _

-Entonces… ¿Te referías a este?-Y antes de que se diese cuenta, él la había besado en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios-Hueles muy bien, Trisha-Y acto seguido, desaparece.

-C-C-C-C-… ¡CANALLA!-Grito a los cuatro viento completamente roja y eso causo también que su transformación desapareciera.

-¡Waa, Trisha, no sabía que te gustasen esa clase de chicos!-Le dijo Stela con voz picara

-¡N-N-No me gustan! ¡Ni mucho menos él! ¡Es arrogante, inútil e inu-hentai!

-¿Los huevos están bien?

-¿Eh?-Agacho su mirada y los vio entre sus manos e intactos-Sí.

-------

-¡Eso es todo por hoy!-Grito una voz.

-Buen trabajo-Decía un hombre hacía una mujer mientras le entregaba una bata.

-Gracias-Agradeció mientras se lo ponía.

Camino por el estudio de fotos hasta que llego a su camerino, allí fue recibida por un niño de 4 años, cabello azulado y ojos amarillos como los de ella.

-Mi pequeño Yoru-Tomándolo entre sus brazos para alzarlo.

-¡Okasan! ¿Terminaste?

-Hai-Sonríe.

-¡Shugoi! ¿Podremos irnos al hotel a ver a otosan?

-Por supuesto.

Después de cambiarse, madre e hijo pescaron sus cosas y una vez que se despidieron de todo, regresaron al hotel donde se hospedaban en un mercedes rojo. Una vez en su habitación, el pequeño Yoru no tardo en prender la TV justo a tiempo.

-¡Mitte, mitte! ¡Otosan en la TV!

Su madre sonríe divertida ante el comportamiento de su hijo, se acercó para sentarse en un sillón individual y contemplo a su marido conquistando a la gente con el sonido de su violín.

-Ikuto-Dijo sonriendo levemente.

-¿Cuándo regresamos a casa?

-Mañana-Sonriendo.

------------------

-¡Otosan toca increíble como siempre, ¿Ne, Shia?!

-Sí-Fue todo lo que dijo, las charas de ambas estaban en sus respectivo cuartos durmiendo-por cierto, Misha… ¿No crees que Trisha se demora demasiado? Ya paso la hora de la cena.

-Esta tía…por su culpa tuve que ir por pizza.

-Era eso o que incendiarás de nuevo la cocina.

En eso oyeron como la puerta se abre y…se cierra de un portazo. Luego oyeron un furioso "Ya llegue" y fuertes pasos como si un gigante caminase por la casa.

-Llegas tarde-Le dijeron sin darle importancia su actitud, total, ya era normal.

-¡SUMMIMASEN POR ESO!

-Sea quien sea debió hacer algo terrible para que estés así.

-E-E-Ese bastardo…-Con la venita en la cabeza, pensaba en Giniro.

-¡Ah!-Exclamo Misha-Uno de tus huevos despertó.

-Felicidades Trisha-Dijo Shia sonriendo.

-Konbawa, mi nombre es Stela-Guiñando un ojo.

-Konbawa.

-Siéntate que papá esta en pleno recital.

-Es verdad-Se sienta entre ambas y las tres miran a Ikuto por la tv.

Al día siguiente, Shia despertó al sentir el aroma de los Hot Cakes, después de todo, la puerta la había dejado abierta. Se extraño de eso porque ella es la encargada de hacer el desayuno, para asegurarse, fue al cuarto de Trisha y la vio profundamente dormida. Sabía que Misha no sería capaz de cocinar sin causar un desastre, así que confundida, bajo las escaleras y se sorprende con lo que ve que grito.

Su grito provocó que sus hermanas despertasen y alarmadas, pensando que entro un ladrón o algo así, con un bate o jarrón, salieron de sus cuartos listas para enfrentarlos, pero quedaron boquiabiertas al ver lo mismo que ella, incluso pensaron que soñaban.

-¡¿O-OTOSAN?!-Gritaron las tres sorprendidas al ver la mesa lista y a Tsukiyomi Ikuto en la cocina de su casa preparando el desayuno.

-Yo-Fue lo que dijo alzando su mano.

-¡Nada de "Yo"! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Grito Misha.

-¿Qué no estarías aquí el otro mes?-Pregunto Shia aún atrapada en su asombro.

-Amu regresa en la tarde y no tengo más recitales, así que pensé en venir.

-¡Me alegra oír eso!-Grito Trisha mientras ella y sus hermanas cambiaron la sorpresa por la felicidad de ver de nuevo a su padre y corrieron para abrazarlo.

Mientras comían el desayuno de su padre, hablaban de lo que habían hecho últimamente y cuando pasaron al tema de Trisha con sus charas, ella se atrevió a contar lo ocurrido con Giniro.

-¿Hiciste Chara nari?-Pregunto Shia.

-¡Eso no es lo importante!-Exclamo Misha-¡¿Cómo se sintió aquel beso?!

-¡Misha!-Alego la menor.

-Ni que hubiese sido en la boca.

-Hmm-Su padre lanzó un molesto bufido. Debía tener cuidado con ese chico porque le recordaba tanto a…él XD.

Después, se despidieron de su padres y salieron de la residencia con sus charas, Misha se adelanto porque como siempre, se iba en su patineta. Cuando llegaron, Shia tomó a Trisha de la mano y se la llevo a otra dirección.

-¿Dónde me llevas Shia?

-Tras bambalinas.

-¿Tras que cosa?

-¿Es un juego?-Pregunto Stela.

-Con Shia, todo es posible.-Se detienen-¿Eh? ¿Estas no son las puertas que dan tras el escenario del Auditorio?

-Bingo-Dijo Shia abriéndolas. Estaba oscuro pero ella se puso detrás de su pequeña hermana y empujo de ella dándole ánimos.

Trisha pesco a Stela con sus manos para no perderla en la oscuridad y nerviosa y confusa, solo se quejaba mientras su hermana la llevaba casi a la rastra hacía las rojas cortinas que al otro lado estaba el escenario y cuando las paso quedo paralizada.

Al otro lado, los asientos de los espectadores estaban siendo ocupados por estudiantes y sobre el escenario, aparte de ellas, estaban Misha, Koshi, Sakuya y Kazune.

-Ah, aquí están-Dijo Sakuya acercándose a ellas para luego tomar a Trisha de la mano.

-¡¿Eh?!-Exclamo ella y Stela sorprendidas ante aquella acción.

-Profesores y alumnos, aquí esta la nueva miembro de Planetarium: Tsukiyomi Trisha, que ocupa el rango de "Luna".

Los estudiantes murmuraban sorprendidos mientras aplaudían. Para ella fue todo tan de golpe que le costo entender lo que ocurría. Consiguió recordar que ayer acepto ser parte de ellos y ahora… ¡Se estaba haciendo oficial su ingreso ante un público! Incluso ya tenía un rango…Luna…no pudo evitar lanzar un bufido por la ironía.

Su mirada se cruzo con la de Giniro, quien tenía su típica sonrisa de burla mezclada con superioridad, sus brazos los tenía tras su cabeza y la silla sostenía todo su peso, era como si en vez de un auditorio de clases, estuviera en una playa, tendido en una silla playera tomando el sol…solo le faltaban las gafas. Ella no tardo en mirarlo con furia mientras él solo le guiño un ojo y le saco la lengua, cosa que la hizo enfurecer más.

-¡Yey, Giniro esta feliz!-Exclamo Suke, quien estaba sentado en sus piernas.

-Maldito inu-hentai-Murmuro Trisha conteniendo las ganas de abalanzárselo y matarlo a golpes.

Estaba tan perdida en sus ideas de cómo matar a un hombre perro que no se dio cuenta que uno de sus huevos se habían movido y cayo de su bolsillo, rodando por el escenario.

-¿Eh?-Exclamaron los charas de Planetarium al sentir una presencia, pero no vieron nada, así que pensaron que era su imaginación.

-¡Giniro!-Exclamo Suke indicando hacía una dirección.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Y se sorprendió al ver el huevo.

Aquel huevo perdido siguió girando hasta que salio del Auditorio y POOF, se rompe.

-Que bonito lugar-Exclamo emocionada la nueva Chara-Daré una vuelta antes de volver con Trisha-chan-Sonríe.


	5. Buscando al Chara Más Chara Nari

Para los que ya leen mi fic en el foro, pido paciencia, tengo muchos deberes de la U

Para los que los leen aquí, les dejo la conti ^^

y para todos, disfruten

Shugo chara no es mio, sino de peach pit...o algo asi

**Capitulo 4: Buscando al Chara. Más Chara Nari. "Volví a casa"**

Las clases habían terminado. Se supone que Trisha estaría con Sakura y Koiko para los últimos detalles de su domingo, pero como debía ir a Planetarium a conocer a los miembros, quedaron que se hablarían por teléfono.

Con sus hermanas, se encaminó hacía el punto de reunión de Planetarium que era una pequeña construcción que estaba fuera de la ciudad, parecía abandonado por las grietas y por ser cubierto por unas ramas con flores.

Al entrar, Trisha y su Chara Stela se sorprenden al ver que el interior era totalmente diferente al exterior, todo parecía nuevo, el techo tenía pintado el universo terrestre, con muchas estrellas y parecía hecho de cristal porque se traspasaban los rayos del sol como si fuese la lámpara de aquel lugar. Había estantes con muchos libros, una cocina, sofá, sillones…como si estuviesen en una cabaña de verano de 5 estrellas y en el centro, había una gran mesa circular de caoba que también tenía pintado el espacio terrestre, pero los planetas no estaban lineado como conocemos, sino que estaban pintados frente de una silla.

-¡Sugoi!-Exclamaron. Shia y Misha sonrieron divertidas por aquel comportamiento.

-¡Bienvenida, Trisha!-Exclamaron en el momento que hubieron pequeñas explosiones y los confetis no tardaron en invadir el lugar y cubrirlas.

No tardaron en aparecer los demás miembros: El líder y con el título de _Sol_: Sakuya acompañado de su Chara Lion (Es un Chara que viste como domador de leones e incluso es mitad león con su pelaje, orejas, bigotes, manos y pies). También estaba Koshi, quien era _Mercurio_ y con su Death al lado. Ocupando el título de _Urano_ era Kazune, quien tenía sobre su cabeza a su Chara Ibrahim.

-Esta es tu fiesta de bienvenida, Trisha-Le dijo Kazune muy energético-Fue idea de _Plutón y Neptuno._

-¿Plutón y Neptuno?-Pregunto Stela.

-Yo soy Plutón y Shia es Neptuno-Respondió Misha.

-Tus hermanas nos obligaron a esto-Dijo Koshi subiéndose las gafas.

-No lo digas de esa forma-Alego.

-Summimasen por eso… Mitsuhiko Koshi-san.

-Con Koshi basta, no seas tan formal Trisha-san.

Pasaron la tarde hablando y riendo. Trisha no podía evitar la felicidad que sentía al estar con Sakuya y así estaría con él a futuro después de cada clase.

-Es cierto, lo mejor será que grabes nuestros número en tu móvil, Trisha-Dijo Kazune.

-Es verdad, por cualquier reunión de emergencia-Dijo Ibrahim, apoyando sus ideas.

-Claro, claro…Déjenme buscar mi móvil-Abriendo su bolso y eso causo que notase algo: Solo tenía un huevo. Desesperada y preocupada, revolvió su bolso dos veces como también sus bolsillos-¡Me falta un huevo!

-¡¿Nani?!-Gritaron los demás, acercándose a ella.

-¡Arch, apuesto que fue el inu-hentai de Giniro!

-Vamos a ayudarla, Koshi-Dijo Death.

-Y lo se.

-Estamos contigo, Trisha-Dijo Lion con una encantadora sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Vamos por nuestro camarada!-Exclamo Ibrahim.

-¡Hai!-Exclamaron todos los Charas.

Se dividieron en dos grupos: Chicas y Chicos. Buscaron por toda la escuela el huevo perdido, incluso en la cocina de la escuela, pero nada. Las trillizas salieron a buscar por el gran jardín que la escuela contaba que parecía un bosque.

-¡Mitte!-Grito Musa señalando un árbol.

Bajo el árbol, entre los arbustos, estaba Giniro durmiendo una siesta con Suke sobre su pecho. Sin ninguna cortesía, Trisha pesco la botella de agua energética de Misha.

-¡Oye!-Exclamo la dueña.

-Es por el bien de la humanidad-Y le invierto al joven durmiente el contenido en la cara.

-¡Hey!-Exclamo despertando-¿Qué clase de saludo es ese?

-Estamos a mano-Refiriéndose al beso-¿Qué has hecho con mi huevo, Giniro?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo tengo?

-Porque eres un inu-hentai y ladrón baka.

-Si no lo tome, ¿Cómo te disculparas?-Vio como se puso tensa-Esta encerrada en mi bolso.

-¡Ves que si lo tenías!-Furiosa.

-Se llevan bien-Dijo Shia.

-Es como ver los videos de nuestros padres -_-"-Dijo Misha.

-¡A callar!-Grito la menor-¡Devuélveme mi huevo!

-Lo siento, pero…-Poniéndose de pie mientras se quitaba un poco de agua del pelo y Suke se ponía sobre su hombros-…pero no.

-¡Trisha-chan, ayúdame!-Oyeron una voz del bolso.

-Quédate callada-Dijo Suke dando un leve golpe al bolso de su amo.

-Ha despertado-Dijo Stein.

-¡No es el Embrión, así que regrésamelo!

-¡Eso, eso!-Exclamaron Rapid Y Notes.

-Solo si a cambio me das tu otro huevo y el Humpty Lock.

-¡Eso no se vale!-Exclamo Eri.

-Eres… ¡Eres un maldito tramposo y cobarde!-Grito Trisha perdiendo los estribos.

-¡Trisha-chan!-Exclamo Stela.

-De acuerdo, vamos por él Stela.

-Alto ahí-Dijo el chico-No me haré responsable de lo que le pasará a tu Chara si haces Chara Nari.

-Cabrón despreciable… ¿Qué acaso no tienes dignidad?

-Déjalo Trisha, es igual a su padre-Hablo Misha.

-¿Su padre?

-Es el hijo de Wakaouji Higurachi, uno de los socios de Easter-Respondió Shia-Y como el fallecido abuelo de nuestro padre, él también buscaba el Embrión.

-¿Nani?-Sorprendida.

-Mí fallecido padre…recuerdo que me contaron que estaba a punto de conseguirlo, pero para que no fuese así, sus padres lo mataron tirándolo por un barranco.

-¡Ja!-Soltó Misha-¡Y como la pobre víctima, lo crees, ¿No?! Me has aburrido… ¡Shia!

-Hai-Asintiendo-Quédate ahí Trisha, ahora es nuestro turno…Kykio.

-A tus órdenes como siempre, Shia-chan-Dijo la pequeña Chara ninja.

-¡Nosotras también, Eri!

-¡Déjamelo a mí, Misha-chan!

-¿No será…?-Pregunto Trisha.

-¿Chara Nari?-Finalizo Stela.

-Mi propio corazón…-Murmuro Shia.

-¡Mi propio corazón…!-Exclamo Misha guiñando un ojo.

-¡Anroku!-Gritaron ambas a la vez.

-Se supone que una persona con 3 charas no puede hacer Chara Nari sin el candado o la llave-Exclamo Giniro sorprendido.

Cuando la luz desaparece, se ve que a Misha se le soltó el cabello y era adornado por una diadema de diamantes y que tenía una gran mariposa al dado como un broche. Usa zapatos y un traje de bailarina, todo blanco. El traje tenía líneas doradas que tomaban la forma de elegantes y pequeños cisnes y tenía una abertura por delante, desde debajo de los pechos hasta que se veía el ombligo, un escote en U, las mangas rebasaban los codos, holgadas y transparentes.

En el caso de Shia, su cabello se le recogió en dos coletas que tenían un shuriken, a diferencia de su Chara, ella no tenía una mascara en el rostro, pero tenía dibujad en su rostro un pequeño lirio que al parecer brillaba. Su hakama (Para quienes no lo sepan, es una especie de pantalón súper holgado, como ejemplo, miren los que usan los Shinigami en Bleach) era ajustado y le llegaba por las rodillas, como si fuese un pescador, el kimono no tenía mangas y solo cubría por donde estaba sus pechos por lo que tenía un profundo escote en V y su ombligo también esta libre. Todo era negro y con dibujos de lirios con delgadas líneas doradas. Sus manos tenían uno guantes negros que tenía los dedos al descubierto y unos waraji (Sandalias que usan los ninjas)

-¡Chara Nari: Lago de Cisne!

-¡Chara Nari: Ninja de Lirio!

-¡Sugoi!-Exclamo Stela emocionada.

-Los…Chara Nari…de mis hermanas-Murmuro Trisha sorprendida, era la primera vez que los veía.

-¡Come on!-Exclamaron sus hermanas guiñándose un ojos a la otra para luego atacar.

-Suke-Su Chara asintió y tuvo de nuevo su cola y orejas de perro para luego esquivar los ataques de las gemelas.

Misha hizo la postura Arabesque crisée perfecto y luego dio un elegante giro-¡Rayo crisée!-Grito mientras era rodeada por un intenso brillo mientras giraba y cuando se detiene, aquel brillo va directo hacía Giniro en forma de cisne. Este, lanza un bufido molesto y logra esquivarlo dando un salto al aire-¡Shia!

-¡Hai!-En sus manos aparece un shuriken que tenía forma de lirio-¡Shuriken Yo-Yo!-Lanzándoselo, pero no directo a él, sino a su mano. Se da cuenta y en pleno aire, da un giro para esquivarlo, pero Shia sonríe y asombrosamente el shuriken cambia de rumbo y esta vez logro darle, provocando que soltase su bolso.

-¿Pero que…?-Viendo como los otros Charas de ellas y Stela pescaron justo a tiempo el bolso y se esforzaban por abrirlo.

-¿Por qué crees que se llama "Shuriken Yo-Yo"?-Mientras lo tomaba para luego mostrar un hilo delgado-¿Ves? Un ninja siempre va preparado.

-¡Dejen eso, es de Giniro!-Exclamo Suke en un puchero mientras volaba hacía los otros Charas, pero Musa se puso detrás de él y le jalo la cola-¡Mi cola, suéltala!

-¡No hasta que liberemos a nuestra amiga, perro callejero!-Y se la muerde, provocando que Suke gritase de dolor mientras una gotita de lágrima le sale en cada ojo.

-No logramos abrirlo-Se quejo Rapid.

-¿Y si hacemos una maquina abre bolos?-Sugirió Stein.

-¡No tenemos tiempo!-Exclamo Notes.

En eso se acercó Trisha y tomó aquel bolso y al abrirlo, una pequeña Chara se le acerco a ella con lágrimas de felicidad por estar con ella.

-Gomen ne, Trisha-chan, no debí alejarme.

-Tranquila, ya estas…-Se da cuenta de algo que la sorprende-Esto es el Dumpty Key de mi padre-Sacándolo-¿Qué hace Giniro con esto?

Como si su nombre fuese un hechizo de invocación, este se aparece frente a ella y los Charas y de un movimiento rápido, recupera su bolso y le arrebata la llave y de otro salto, se aparta un par d metros mientras las hermanas de la joven se pusieron delante de ella como defensa y notaron también la llave.

-¡¿Qué haces tú con esa llave?!-Exigieron las tres.

-Cuando conocí de frente a sus padres…Me lleve un recuerdo-Guardándosela.

-Eres un ladrón-Dijo Misha molesta.

-Devuélvelo-Dijo Shia preparándose para atacarlo.

-Lo siento, pero me lo quedaré…haré lo posible para tener el Embrión y limpiarme de la humillación que recibí tras el fracaso de mi padre…Incluso encargarme de las patéticas hijas de Amu e Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Para sorpresa de los Charas, Shia, Misha y Giniro, Trisha, con la cabeza gacha, al oír ese comentario, se acercó a él molesta y muy rápido para luego plantarle una bofetada en la mejilla derecha, el sonido del impacto fue muy grande al parecer porque algunos pájaros salieron volando asustados.

-Tú…dices que nosotras somos las patéticas, pero no andamos tras los huevos de otros o robando lo que no es suyo…no tienes moral, tú eres… ¡Eres peor que lo patético!-Le grito tomándolo de la chaqueta de la escuela, haciéndolo frente-¡Eres un fraude, un niño mimado, un ladrón cobarde!... ¡TE DETESTO, ODIO A LOS TIPOS DE TU CLASE!

-Trisha…-Sus hermas estaban sorprendidas, la última vez que estuvo así fue hace mucho tiempo.

Giniro la miro sorprendido para luego tener un vago recuerdo de un niño que grito esas mismas palabras. Agacho la cabeza y de un tirón, se aparto de ella para alejarse caminando con Suke volando a su lado.

-¡NO HUYAS COBARDE!-Perdiendo los estribos.

Cuando Giniro volteo para verla, no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la mirada del chico, era…como si lo hubiese lastimado o peor…hacerle recordar algo doloroso.

-Nos vemos Trisha…y pagarás por haberme dicho cobarde-Y desaparece de un salto.

-¡Inu-hentai! ¡Maldito cretino!

-Ya para Trisha-Hablo Misha-Ya recuperaste a tu Chara, ahora regresemos a casa.

-Sí…-Ve a su nueva amiga-Es un placer y me alegra que estés bien.

-Me alegra verte al fin, Trisha-chan, mi nombre es Sora-Haciendo una inclinación.

Sora era de cabello marrón, lo tenía corto y cubierto por una pequeña boina francesa de color blanco, como si fuese una pintora. Vestía unos pantalones acampanados de color verde claro, botines también verdes pero más oscuros y un chaleco blanco sin mangas.

Caminaron de vuelta a casa después de avisar a los chicos lo que había pasado. Trisha no estaba tranquila, una parte de ella estaba molesta con Giniro, otra sentía preocupación y tristeza por él y la última…sentía miedo…solo un poco.

-Estoy pensando en tonterías-Susurro.

Llegaron a su casa y apenas abrieron la puerta, fueron recibidas a la vez por un pequeño de 4 años de cabello corto y azul y ojos amarillos.

-¡Misha-neechan, Shia-neechan y Trisha-neechan!-Exclamo feliz.

-¡¿Yoru?!-Exclamaron sorprendidas mientras se ponían a su nivel con solo poner sus manos sobre sus rodillas y arrodillarse.

-¡Waa! ¡Más amigos!-Viendo a Stela y a Sora con ojos brillosos-¡¿Son de Trisha-neechan?!

-Sí, son mis Charas ^^U

-¡Shugoi!

-No es Shugoi, es Sugoi, Yoru-Dijo una nueva voz.

-¡OKASAN!-Gritaron al verla.

-Volví a casa-Fue todo lo que dijo con una sonrisa mientras recibía un triple abrazo por parte de sus hijas.

-¡Yo querer!

-Claro Yoru-Dijo Shia mientras lo cargaba y lo unía al abrazo.

-Que conmovedor, iré por la cámara.

-No molestes Ikuto-Regaño su esposa.


	6. cap5: ¿Por qué has venido?

Aqui les tengo otro capi, creo que voy aprovechando que no puedo escribir a causa de la U para que este fic vaya al mismo tiempo que el que tengo en el foro XD

Este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos, lo confieso. Por que? Porque Shia tiene protagonismo romántico y ella es mi favorita ^^ Especialmente el Koshia(Koshi y Shia)

Ojala sea de su agrado ^^

**Capitulo 5: ¿Por qué has venido?**

Era la hora de la cena. Todos comían mientras hablaban animados, después de todo, hace mucho tiempo desde que la familia Tsukiyomi comían juntos. Actualizaron a su madre de todo lo ocurrido, incluso contaron lo que paso en la tarde y ella no pudo evitar reírse mientras Ikuto ponía mala cara.

-Que divertido…e irónico-Limpiándose la lágrima de la risa-Es como volver al pasado.

-No lo es-Dijo Ikuto mirando hacía otro lado.

-Vamos Ikuto, sabes que Giniro tiene un complejo de ti-Sonriéndole oreja a oreja.

-Eso lo se, por eso no me fío…además, ya lo hemos visto, ¿Recuerdas?

-Pero si tiene un parecido contigo…-Apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su marido-Eso significa que es una buena persona, ¿No?

-No digas estupideces-Viendo hacía otro lado molesto, ocultando su sonrojo.

-¡Kawaii!-Exclamaron las trillizas y el pequeño Yoru.

-Okasan-Hablo Misha-Aún no nos dicen como es que papá te pidió la mano.

-¿Quieren oír eso?

-¡Hai!-Dijeron todos sus hijos y los Charas

-Pues el neko-hentai me lo pidió cuando salía de la ducha-Molestándose con solo recordarlo.

-¡¿NANI?!-Exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

-Iba saliendo de la ducha y este estaba ahí como Pedro por su casa sentado en la ventana

-Eso debió ser divertido

-No lo es Yoru-Dijo Shia-Sino un acto de perversión.

-Como Giniro contigo, ¿No Trisha?-Siguió Misha.

-¡A callar! ¡Giniro es un idiota ladrón! Que robarle la llave a otosan…

-Una mujer con muchos amores-Refiriéndose tanto a Giniro como Sakuya.

-¡Urusai!-Apuntándola con el tenedor.

-¿Una mujer puede salir con dos chicos?-Pregunto el inocentón de Yoru.

Era domingo, Misha y Trisha bajaron para desayunar ya que tenían planes este domingo, Trisha saldría con sus amigas al cine y luego a vitrinear, en cambio Misha iría con las suyas a la pista de patinaje para andar en patineta. Shia no bajo hasta que ellas terminaron, aunque seguía en pijama. Lucía agotada y pálida.

-¿Daijobu?-Preguntaron Misha y sus Charas.

-No-Dijo Notes-Tiene fiebre.

-Eso es porque no hace calentamiento ni una clase de ejercicio-Dijo Rapid.

-Urusai-Dijo Kykio.

-No griten que me duele la cabeza-Rogó.

-A ver-Dijo Amu acercándose para tocar la frente de su hija-Tienes la temperatura demasiada alta-ve como tosió-Ve inmediatamente a la cama, te enviaré el desayuno y medicina.

-¿Me preparas leche tibia con miel?

-Por supuesto, ahora ve-Con sus Charas, Shia regreso a su cuarto tosiendo.

-¡Cuídate!-Grito Trisha.

-¿Estará bien?-Pregunto Sora.

-Seguro que si-Siguió Stela.

-Me preocupa-Hablo Ikuto-Sabes que es de cuerpo frágil-Viendo a Amu.

-Descuida, le prepararé su medicina favorita y estará como nueva-Sonríe.

-Yo ya me voy-Dijo Misha para luego irse con sus Charas atrás.

-Yo igual-Dijo Trisha-Llevo el huevo, el candado, dinero y las llaves-Revisando-Regreso a la hora de la cena.

-¡Ve con cuidado!-Exclamo Yoru.

-Lo tendré-Acariciándole los cabellos para luego irse con Sora y Stela atrás.

-Que mal-Murmuro Kykio mientras Shia escribía un SMS sin dejar de toser.

-Y justo cuando Koshi te invitó a una cita-Murmuro Notes.

-No es una cita, solo le pedí que me ayudase con Biología para los exámenes finales-Se quejo con una voz ya algo ronca y cansada y apretó OK, enviando el mensaje.

-Esto no pasaría si hicieras ejercicio.

-Ya hemos visto las consecuencias, Rapid-Murmuro para luego tenderse y esconderse en las sabanas.

La verdad es que estaba emocionada…seria la primera vez "oficial" en que estaría con el chico a solas fuera de la escuela, siempre era en la escuela, solo duraba unos segundos o hacían cosas de Planetarium. Pero el destino le dio una mala pasada.

-Maldito resfriado y mis torpes habilidades-Murmuro molesta mientras liberaba desde sus pechos hacía arriba de las sabanas-A quien engaño…Como si se interesara en alguien como yo-Murmuro desilusionada.

---------------------------

-Pobre de Shia-Dijo Sakura.

-Esta es temporada de resfriados-Murmuro Koiko alzando su cabeza para ver el cielo.

-Lo importante es que Amu-san ha vuelto también, se paso por la casa esta mañana y okasan casi la estrangula de tantos abrazos.

A Trisha se le escapo una gotita con solo imaginarse a Rima haciendo con Amu dichas acciones mientras Nagihiko tratando de calmarla.

-¡Ah! ¡Olvide llamar a mi madre para decirle que llegare a la hora de la cena!-Exclamo Koiko-Y lo peor de todo es que ando sin minutos en el móvil

-Toma-Dijo Trisha-Puedes usar el mío.

-Arigatou, Trisha-Agradeció tomándolo y apenas ve el fondo, una sonrisa picara invadió su rostro-Muy bien… ¿Y esta foto de Sakuya-san?

-¿Eh?-Se sonroja-Ah, bueno…veras…-Agacho la cabeza completamente roja de vergüenza.

-Lo tenías bien escondido, ¿Eh?-Dándole leves codazos.

-U-Urusai-Más roja aún…si es que era posible.

-Koiko, tu madre-Le recordó Sakura.

-Cierto-Se aleja un poco y llama.

-Gracias Sakura.

-De nada-Sonriendo ampliamente.-Ahora que estamos sola…me alegra de que tengas ya tus Charas.

-Gra…-Se da cuenta-¡¿Nani?!

-¿Puedes vernos?-Pregunto Sora.

-Al principio no entendía, pero cuando le explique a mi padre que veía a tus hermanas y a los otros con sus Charas, el me explico todo. Cree que el por qué los veo es porque falta poco para que obtenga los míos.

-Eso seria genial Sakura.

-Sí-Sonriendo.

-Cuando los tengas, avísame para que le diga a Sakuya-san, a lo mejor te deja unirte… Si es que quieres.

-Nada me haría más feliz que estar contigo Trisha.

-¡Arigatou!-Abrazándola emocionada.

-Ya esta-Dijo Koiko al llegar para devolverle a la propietaria su móvil-Ahora vamos o se nos hará tarde-Llevándose a Trisha.

-Vale, pero no me jales que puedo caminar sola.

-Pobre Trisha-Murmuro Stela.

-Sí-Dijo Sora para que ambas la siguiesen.

-¡Vamos Sakura!

-¡Ya voy Koiko!-Caminando-Aunque…no puedo evitar sentirme celosa…Trisha.

-¡Mitte!-Exclamo al ver un cartel-Otro concurso de música en Juice.

-Es cierto-Dijo Trisha aún aferrada en ella.

-¿Piensas volver a participar?-Le pregunto Sakura.

-¡Si y voy a ganar!-Decidida.

-¡Ese es el espíritu!-Exclamo Stela aplaudiendo como también Sora, Sakura y Koiko.

-Pero… ¿Qué cantaré?

-Bueno, tienes un mes de sobra, más que suficiente para pensar en uno.

-La música es lo tuyo, Trisha-Finalizo Koiko.

-----------------------------

-Aquí tienes-Dijo Amu, entregándole a su hija un tazón blanco con leche tibia con miel.

-Gracias-Su voz se había recuperado, pero aún sentía dolor en la garganta y como si estuviera en un sauna.

Iba a la mitad cuando tocan al timbre. Como estaban solo ellas, miran por la ventana de la joven que tenía acceso a la calle principal como la de sus hermanas. Shia exclama asombro cuando ve que era nada menos que Koshi y Death. Su sonrojo se mezclo con el rojo de la fiebre y quedo atónita que no sabía que hacer.

Amu sonrió divertida ante su comportamiento y abrió la ventana.

-¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días-Respondió Koshi.

-¿Puedo saber que se le ofrece a usted y a su Chara?

-Vine a ver a Shia-La directa respuesta del joven hizo que a la mencionada se le de un vuelco en el corazón y quedo mucho más roja aún.

-Enseguida les abro-Prometió para luego cerrar la ventana-Es un chico muy lindo, Shia.

-No digas eso, okasan.

-Voy a abrirle y descuida, no los molestaré-Saliendo del cuarto.

-¡Que suerte, Shia! ¡Vino a verte!-Exclamo Notes.

-¡De seguro estas feliz de verlo!-Siguió Kykio.

-¿Por qué habrá venido?-Se pregunto Rapid.

-Yo también quisiera saber-Estaba tan acalorada que de seguro podría recalentar el líquido que estaba dentro del tazón.

-¡Porque estaba preocupado!-Respondieron emocionadas las Charas femeninas.

En un momento, la puerta se abrió, dejando que entrase nada menos que Koshi con Death. El joven vestía el día de hoy, unos pantalones azules oscuro, zapatillas y una camisa blanca con líneas rojas. Sus manos sostenían una mochila verde.

-B-Bienvenido Koshi-kun.

-Hola Shia-Fue su saludo.

-¡Hola Death!-Exclamaron los charas de Shia.

-Hola marineros, ¿Qué hay de nuevo por estos mares?

Se reunieron en la casa de muñecas que Shia jugaba de pequeña y ahora era la casa de sus Charas. Koshi se acerco a la cama y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca. Shia rogaba en su interior de que no escuchase sus latidos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-B-Bien…A-Arigatou…

Para su sorpresa, sintió la mano del chico sobre su frente con mirada pensativa y distante, provocando que el corazón de ella latiese más-Sigues con la temperatura alta.

-S-S-Si…P-P-Pero no t-t-te preocupes que…q-q-que con esto más una siesta…s-se me pasará-Tartamudeando por culpa de los nervios, era igual o más tímida que su madre en la infancia.

-Me alegra oír eso-Para su sorpresa, el chico le había sonreído. Era una sonrisa leve, tranquila y segura, sin dejar de perder su típico carácter. Tuvo que agachar su cabeza y fingir su sonrojo tomando de su leche con miel.

Los chara estaban emocionados, pero las chicas estaban también sonrojadas.

-¿Por qué has venido?

-Pues me dejaste preocupado cuando leí tu mensaje-Shia se sorprende-Así que quise venir para ver como andabas.

_¡Waa, estaba preocupado por mí! ¡Odio cuando mis Charas tienen razón!_

-Aprovecho para entregarte esto-Abriendo su mochila para darle una carpeta roja-Están los resúmenes de materias que seguramente entraran en el examen. No te esfuerces en ese estado por memorizarlo, basta con que lo comprendas.

-A-Arigatou-Recibiéndolo con las manos algo temblorosas y sonrojada.

-Ya debo irme, cuídate.

-Bye bye-Viéndolo irse con Death. Cuando oyó a la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, rápidamente miro por la ventana como se iba el chico con una leve sonrisa de felicidad.

-¡Vino a verte, vino a verte!-Coreaban las pequeñas chicas.

-Hacen escándalo-Se quejo Rapid.

-Koshi se tomó tantas molestias por verme y hacerme esto-Dijo feliz y apenada mientras acariciaba la carpeta y al abrirla, se sorprende al ver sobre los apuntes una pequeña nota.

_Mis mejores deseos para que te recuperes pronto y seas la de antes._

_Koshi._

Muy feliz por aquellas pequeñas palabras pero de gran valor, abrazo la carpeta muy feliz, algo ruborizada y pensando en el chico.

Finalmente tuvo algo bueno en su día.


	7. Cap6: ¿Por qué me proteges?

Aqui tienen la conti de la descendencia gatuna

disfruten

para los que ya lo leen en donde esta mas adelantado, pronto tendre la conti

**Capitulo 6: ¿Por qué me proteges?**

Mientras Shia tenía "su momento", en ese mismo instante, Misha con sus amigas Yun y Risa, pasaban la tarde en la pista de patinaje, practicando sus grandes habilidades.

Yun era su compañera en el club de karate. Era de cabello corto, con un mechón rozándole en cada hombro, liso y verdes oscuros, sus ojos eran morados y su piel algo bronceada. Vestía una calza negra que le llegaba a las rodillas, zapatillas blancas y una pollera fucsia estilo punk, con el ombligo al descubierto y con el dibujo de una calavera.

Risa, como Yun, era la compañera de clase de Misha. Era de cabello largo, rebasando los hombros, liso y de color café. Sus ojos eran verdes claros y su piel era blanca. Vestía un simple pantalón de buzo color gris claro, zapatillas del mismo color y una pollera blanca que tenía escrito en rojo: "Soy peligrosa".

-Somos increíbles-Dijo la castaña mientras se sentaban en unos bancos para descansar.

-Eso no lo pondré a discutir-Dijo Yun con una amplia sonrisa.- ¿No, Misha?

-¿Eh?-Girando su rostro para verlas-Gomen, ando distraída.

-¿Y eso?-Le preguntaron a la vez.

-Shia pesco hoy un resfriado.

-Que mal-Dijo Yun.

-¡Misha es una buena hermana!-Gritaron sus Charas emocionadas

-Urusai-Murmuro tomando de su agua para ocultar el leve rubor.

Al ser la mayor de los hijos del matrimonio Tsukiyomi, tenía la responsabilidad de proteger a sus hermanas, aunque ella lo hacía a "su manera". Aún recordaba cuando tenía 6 y su madre le explico el deber de ser una hermana mayor…Hubo momentos en que se sacrificó por Shia y Trisha cuando eran niñas y más cuando Yoru nació.

No se quejaba, le gustaba su "papel", pero siempre le hubiese gustado que alguien se lo agradeciera y así fue, a los 8 años, desde ese día, cada cumpleaños, sus hermanas le llevaban el desayuno en la cama y ahora Yoru también estaba incluso, pero él se lo agradeció de otra forma. Cuando era bebé, él dijo su primera palabra: _Misha._

-De seguro estará mucho mejor cuando vuelvas o mañana-Le aseguro Risa.

-Es lo más probable.

-Vamos a dar unos giros más-Fue su respuesta, poniéndose de pie.

En eso sintió un fuerte impacto en su cabeza que provocó que cállese al suelo: Una pelota. Se puso de rodillas quejándose de dolor y siendo rodeada por sus Charas y amigas.

-¡Lo siento mucho!-Oyeron-Ah, pero si le di a la bestia de Misha, entonces no hay problema.

-¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?! ¡¿No ves que duele idiota?!

-Buenos días Kazune-Saludo Risa con una inclinación.

-Yosh…Bueno Misha, es que tienes la cabeza más dura que el cemento…

-¡Te mataré!-Lanzándole su patineta directamente a su cara.

-Auch…eso dolió…si serás una bestia.

-¡La culpa es tuya pedazo de imbesil!

-El amor-Susurraron las Charas femeninas y las amigas de Misha.

-¡URUSAI!-Grito la pareja.

-Esta bestia debería estar agradecida de que pierdo mi tiempo con ella.

-Bien…-Ese comentario la hizo enfurecer, su cuerpo temblaba y el fuego ardía en ella-Si crees que no soy lo suficiente para estar al lado de Su Alteza, entonces… ¡DEJA DE FASTIDIARME CON TU PRESENCIA, ANIMAL!-Le grito mientras, con todas sus fuerzas, le dio un puñetazo directo en la nariz. El impacto fue grande que el chico salio volando.

-Y se va y se va…-Dijo Yun.

-¡Y se fue!-Grito Risa-¡Misha ha hecho un Hon Ron!

-¡Kazune!-Grito Ibrahim preocupado para luego ir volando detrás de él.

-Te ha pasado esta vez-Gruño la peliazul, tomando de nuevo su patineta y yendo hacía las rampas con sus Charas atrás.

-Algunas veces, Kazune es un grosero-Dijo Stein subiéndose las gafas.

-Eso es porque no sabe como expresarse-Dijo Musa.

-¿Expresarse?-Pregunto él y Misha.

-Sus sentimientos hacía Misha-chan.

-N-No digan estupideces-Dijo la mencionada colorada.

Se subió a la rampa en forma de U y no tardo en deslizarse, haciendo giros y trucos. Era formidable para ser una chica, casi nadie de su sexo hacía este tipo de cosas, incluso en su escuela, las más…femeninas, comentaban la falta de señorita en ella, pero por supuesto, Misha las amenazo a que se detuvieran de comentar de ella o les deformaría la cara, eso las asustó tanto que obedecieron.

Con los chicos, era distinto, como la mayoría eran…machistas, al inicio, ninguno le dejaba que se acercara con sus amigas a las rampas, ni siquiera a otras mujeres que gustaban de aquellos deportes, pero aceptaron resignados cuando su "líder" perdió ante ella en una sana competencia, pero como se seguían negando, ella paso a la violencia, golpeando a cualquiera que la molestará.

Claro que ahora, muy pocos seguían pensando así y la mayoría de los que iban a aquel lugar ahora se hicieron sus amigos, y se convirtió en una especie de heroína para las demás chicas.

Ya en los aires, hizo algunos giros y cuando estaba por volver a la madera, sintió algo en su cara, cerca de su ojo derecho: Una piedra. Eso la hizo taparse el ojo y perder el equilibrio que su cara choco con la parte superior del lado izquierdo de aquella rampa y como era alta, descendía a gran velocidad. Algunos gritaron y otros se sorprendieron.

Pero una silueta iba corriendo a gran velocidad para luego impulsarse y en el aire, tomó con sus brazos a Misha, protegiéndola del fuerte impacto.

-¿Eh?-Exclamo en plena película.

-¿Qué ocurre Trisha?-Le susurro Koiko.

-No pasa nada, creí haber sentido algo.

Shia se incorpora de la cama de golpe, asustando a sus Charas. Miraba fijamente la ventana.

-¿Qué fue eso? Creí…

-¿Qué ocurre Shia?-Pregunto Notes.

-Nada…no es nada…

-¡Misha!-Gritaron sus amigas.

Adolorida, aún con su mano ya sangrado sobre su ojo, se incorporó un poco para ver a Kazune tendido de espaldas sobre la rampa…debajo de ella. La sorpresa la invade para luego sonrojarse sin notar que lo estaba manchando de su propia sangre.

-¡¿Estas bien Misha?!-Grito Eri.

-¡Estas sangrando!-Se alarmo Musa.

-Kazune…-Fue lo que ella soltó de sus labios.

-Auch, auch…-El joven se quejaba con los ojos cerrados-Eso estuvo cerca… ¿Estas bien, Misha?-Abriendo sus ojos.

-Etto…-Sus ojos cruzando los de él la puso por unos momentos fuera de lugar-¡Lo siento!-Dándose cuenta que aún seguía sobre ella.

Se apartó de él en un movimiento. El chico se incorporó para luego sorprenderse, al parecer, no se había percatado de la sangre hasta ahora. Con sutileza, le apartó la mano cubierta de sangre como también su brazo y se preocupo al ver la herida.

-Risa, Yun…Esta perdiendo mucha sangre, llévenla a esa clínica que esta cerca de aquí.

-Claro-Dijo Yun tomando la patineta de Misha.

-Vamos Misha-Dijo Risa y con Yun, la ayudaron a levantarse y a llevarla a su destino.

Kazune vio como las chicas se alejaban. Vio la sangre de la propietaria que había manchado la rampa, su ropa y manos…Su expresión tranquila y divertida de siempre, cambio rápidamente a una seria, muy fría que asustaría hasta el más fuerte del mundo. Pescó la piedra que habían usado para lastimar a Misha y con ella, se la lanzó en la pierna a un rubio de ojos negros.

-¿Te crees valiente al atacar a una chica, cabrón?

-¿Disculpa? Creo que te equivocas de persona.

-Escúchame bien-Tomándolo con brutalidad del cuello-Hay una cosa que no voy a permitir jamás: _que un infeliz como tú le ponga las manos encima a Misha._

-Kazune, lo vas a matar-Advirtió un chico al ver que el atacante le complicaba respirar.

-Mas te vale que no la vuelvas a molestar-Soltándolo-Ese es mi trabajo-Sonriéndole con superioridad mezclada con ironía.

-Tú…maldito…-Murmuro recuperando el aire.

Aquel canalla se le acerco con intenciones de golpearlo, pero Kazune fue rápido: detuvo su puño y le propino un rodillazo en el abdomen que provoco que este cayese al suelo de estomago y para sorpresa de todos, Kazune poso con fuerza su pie sobre la cabeza del chico.

-Rómpete el cráneo y aprenderás a hacer lo correcto.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No lo volveré a hacer!

-¿Ahora pides misericordia? Eres patético…voy a ma-…

Se interrumpe al sentir algo calido rodeándolo por atrás, gira su cabeza y ve a Misha abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Detente…Tú no quieres hacerlo Kazune.

-Si quiero…va a pagar.

-¡No lo hagas!... Detente-Susurro.

Antes de conocerse, Kazune siempre tuvo ese carácter, era capaz de matar a una persona, por suerte, sus padres nunca supieron de su lado oscuro. Al conocer a Misha, cambio, pudo ser más tranquilo y alegre…incluso podía aceptar recibir sus golpes sin volver a ese estado…Por eso, él…sería capaz de matar a quien le ponga una mano.

-Tienes suerte…-Liberando a su prisionero-De que una bestia sepa controlarme.

El chico se fue asustado, con sangre corriéndole por el rostro y con sus amigos detrás. Kazune se voltea para estar frente a Misha y le da un golpecito en la cabeza.

-Baka, te dije que fueras a que te atendieran.

-Es que…yo sospechaba…Que volverías a ese estado…

-Tus amigas deben estar preocupadas, vamos rápido a que te atiendan porque no pienso cargarte si te desmayas.

-¿Por qué?-Le pregunto cuando este comenzó a andar-¿Por qué me proteges?

El chico se detuvo y se giro para verla, lucía culpable y preocupada.

-Porque…-Pasa sus manos por detrás de su cabeza-Eres muy importante para mí…

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Misha latiese a gran velocidad y sus mejillas se tiñesen de rojo, no podía creer lo que oía.

-K-Kazune…yo…

-Ya que si te pasa algo, tendré toda la responsabilidad del club de karate y eso es agotador, prefiero dejarte el trabajo a ti.

-… ¿Eh?

-Pero claro, como eres tan torpe y descuidada, tengo que andar detrás de ti, mira que hacerme perder mi tiempo.

Misha volvió a arder en fuego mientras su cuerpo temblaba y le mando un puñete e plena cara, dejándolo KO en el suelo.

-Eres un idiota flojo y aprovechador-Dándole golpes en el estomago como si estuviese matando a un insecto-¡Púdrete en el infierno!-Y se marcho molesta-¿Quien se cree que es?-Murmuraba.

Kazune se incorporó adolorido y mientras se quejaba lo dura que es, la veía alejarse con una sonrisa amplia.

-Te protejo porque gracias a ti, he cambiado…pero ni muerto te lo diría.


	8. Cap7: La dulce venganza

Aqui tienen otra conti más ^^

Shugo Chara es que Peach Pit, solo es mio la trama del fic, las trillizas, giniro, etc...bueno, todos los personajes OC que he puesto para la nuev generacion muajajaj XD

**Capitulo 7: La dulce venganza.**

Finalmente la película termino y Trisha, Sakura y Koiko salían del cine, comentando de lo bueno y lo malo del show.

-Insisto-Soltó Koiko-Debieron usar a Johnny Depp como el protagonista, así la peli hubiera sido mucho mejor.

-Tal vez, no niego que esta muy acostumbrado a hacer cosas arriesgadas…si incluso en Piratas del Caribe pasa más tiempo volando que en tierra o en su barco-Opino Trisha.

-Pero tampoco es mala idea que hayan usado a Jackie Chan, es decir, él también tiene sus años de experiencia en hacer pelí de riesgos y da unas patas que dejan hasta a Misha como una novata-Siguió Sakura.

Siguieron comentando de la película mientras andaban por las boutiques y centro comercial, viendo si encontraban algo para anotar y llevar. Pasaron por una tienda de música y Trisha se detuvo de golpe al ver lo que se estaba exhibiendo: Una guitarra eléctrica. Pero no era una cualquiera, sino una auténtica Fernández Vértigo ELT de color negro que relucían ante el sol y parecía que había hechizado a la chica.

-¡Esta es la guitarra que andaba buscando por cielo, mar, tierra y por Internet desde que papá se las regalo a Shia y Misha en Londres!

-¿Por qué no te dio una?-Pregunto Koiko curiosa.

-Porque yo le pedí un piano eléctrico para dejar de compartir el de la casa con mis hermanas…-Nubes de la depresión la invaden-Y porque la tienda solo tenía 2…Lo peor de todo es que tengo el dinero, pero no puedo gastarlo, va directamente a los arreglos de mi violín.

-Es cierto, una vez al mes llevas tu violín a repararlo-Murmuro Sakura.

-Le preguntaré a mi madre si me lo compra al volver.

-¿Tu padre que?-Preguntaron.

-Me dio ya dinero para comprarme ropa.

-Pues entonces vamos a gastar-Invito Koiko.

-¡Ánimo!-Exclamo Stela.

-La perseverancia tiene sus frutos, Trisha-Le recordó Sora.

-Tus charas tienen razón-Le murmuro Sakura.

-Tienen razón, además, quiero comprarme nuevas cosas de Carolina Herrera, AVON y de Victoria Secret-Sonríe.

-Via Uno tiene unos nuevos zapatos que te morirás por conseguirlos-Dijo Koiko emocionada.

Pero a mitad de camino, sus planes se interrumpen cuando Trisha y Sakura ven volando un huevo negro. No sabían lo que era o lo que pasaba, pero notaron que tenía una X dibujada. Como _Luna_, tenía que investigar.

-Ten cuidado-Pidió Sakura.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Koiko confundida ante su actitud.

-Lo siento, pero debo irme Koiko-Dijo la pelirrosa-Problemas de familia, nos vemos mañana en la escuela-Se va corriendo con sus charas atrás.

Trisha, Stela y Sora se apresuraban por alcanzar al huevo negro, aunque era difícil tomarle el paso, ni las charas podían a pesar que volaban. El huevo X las termino llevando a un parque y como estaba atardeciendo, no había casi nadie.

Una vez estuvieron solos, el huevo se detuvo murmurando "Inútil" a cada momento y sin perder tiempo, ataco a la joven en el pecho, provocando que Trisha gritase de dolor mientras salía volando.

-¡Trisha-chan!-Gritaron sus charas acercándose a ella-¿Daijobu deska?

-H-Hai…-Incorporándose adolorida y con algo de dificultad.

-Inútil… ¡Inútil!-Volviendo al ataque.

-¡AHH!-Trisha no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, así que cerro sus ojos

-¡Chara Nari…-Fue la voz que oyeron-…Garras Nocturnas!

Trisha abrió sus ojos temerosa y se sorprende al ver que su salvador había sido Giniro. Lo que más la sorprendió fue que este estaba transformado, vestía unos pescadores holgados de tela que le rebasaba las rodillas, dándole un aura de pandillero, unos zapatos, guantes que llegaban desde las muñecas hasta los nudillos, una pollera también holgada y sin mangas. Todo era de color negro, incluyendo sus ya mencionadas orejas y cola de perro.

-¿Giniro?-Sorprendida-¿También puedes hacer Chara Nari?

El mencionado se dio la media vuelta y se agacho para ponerse al nivel de la chica-Tonta-Fue todo lo que dijo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste inu-baka?!-Se dio cuenta-¡Ahí viene de nuevo!

-Es un Huevo X-Dijo mientras tomaba el huevo con facilidad.

-¿Huevo…X?-Murmuro ella y sus charas.

-Aparecen cuando la gente pierde sus sueños…Como sabes, un huevo es el sueño de las personas, pero si es destruido…sus sueños se van para siempre-Y para sorpresa de las chicas, estaba presionando el Huevo.

-¡Matte, ¿Qué estas…?!

-No es el embrión, por lo que es basura…Mi trabajo es eliminar la basura-Y para horror de ellas, vieron como Giniro hizo trizas aquel huevo.

-¿Cómo…pudiste…?

-Aunque no fue destruido por mí, tarde o temprano iban a serlo por sus propios dueños.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Murmuro agachando la cabeza.

-¿Ves a esos adultos con la cabeza gacha? ¿Qué siempre andan desanimados y diciendo cosas de ser realistas? Esas personas abandonaron sus sueños…destruyeron sus propios huevos…Yo solo les adelante el proceso.

-¡Basta!-Le grito mientras corrió hacía él y lo abofeteo-No me interesa… ¡Aún así, nosotros no somos nadie para destruir los sueños de otros, inu-baka!

Giniro abrió sus ojos, sorprendido ante las firmes palabras de Trisha, quien a pesar que lucía seria y molesta, cada ojo no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima con la sola idea de que alguien pudiese ser tan cruel, que alguien se metiese con los sueños de otros.

En eso, oyeron risas y aplausos. Giraron sus rostros y Trisha se sorprende al ver que era la misma mujer que pilló hablando con el inu-hentai en el primer día de este, quien hablaba del Embrión y robarle el Humpty Lock.

Era rubia, largo y ondulado, ojos azules y piel bronceada. Vestía zapatos de tacón rojo como también su falda ajustada que le llegaba a las rodillas y su chaqueta de saco sin mangas, una blusa de color azul pálido y una corbata negra.

-Yumi-Fue lo que escaparon de los labios del chico.

-Que palabras tan profundas salieron de la boca de la joven Trisha-Por su tono de voz, se estaba burlando de ella-Por eso eres una niña y yo una joven de 17 años.

-¿17?-Sorprendida-Creí que tenías 27-Al parecer, eso molesto a la chica, pero actuó como si nada.

-Mi nombre es Yumi Hiraga, la dueña de Giniro, después de todo, él…-Para sorpresa de la pelirrosa, aquella mujer tomó el mentón de Giniro y se acerco provocativamente-Él es mi juguete favorito.

-¿Q-Q-Que significa eso?-Pregunto Trisha sonrojada.

-Es el mundo de los adultos-Murmuro Stela avergonzada.

-¿Acaso debo mostrarle a una niña nuestros juegos de diversión?-Abrazando a Giniro por detrás para luego tocar el pecho del chico.

-¡No quiero ver!-Exclamo Sora ocultándose tras Stela.

-¡Ahora veo porque eres un hentai!

-Di rápido lo que quieres, Yumi-Fueron las palabras de Giniro, indiferente.

-Ataca a la mocosa-Refiriéndose a Trisha-Y apodérate del huevo.

-¿Solo eso?-Sonríe-De acuerdo-Y va directo hacía ella, pero Trisha logra esquivarlo-No te muevas, será mi venganza por lo de la última vez.

-¡Trisha-chan!-Grito Stela.

-¡Hai!-Hace la misma pose que Amu-Mi propio corazón… ¡Anroku!-Se transforma-¡Chara Nari: Reina de Disco!

-Con que esa es su transformación-Decía Yumi con una sonrisa maliciosa-Pero…Giniro es más fuerte que ella.

Giniro atacaba con sus garras plateadas y Trisha solo se defendía esquivándolos o usando sus brazos, aunque tenía problemas ya que el chico era más rápido y ágil.

-¡Ayuda Stela!-Suplico-Debes tener una técnica, ¿No? Como mis hermanas.

-¡Sí! Etto…déjame pensar…

-¡Rápido!-Saltando.

-Te tengo-En pleno aire, se le apareció Giniro con una sonrisa de triunfo y la ataco, mandándola a volar-Y esto es mío-Mostrándole el último huevo de la joven.

-Bien hecho Giniro-Le felicito Yumi aplaudiendo y feliz-Por eso te amo…Ahora vamos donde el jefe para dárselo.

-¡Matte inu-baka!-Grito su oponente caída, intentando ponerse de pie-¡Devuélveme mi huevo, no te pertenece! ¡Nació de mí corazón…de mis sueños!

-Ese es nuestro trabajo, robar huevos hasta encontrar el embrión-Cruzándose de brazos.

Giniro no dijo nada, solo se la quedo observando, viendo como intentaba ponerse de pie, pidiendo que no le robasen algo que es parte de ella y con la suplica reflejada en sus ojos…_Como una vez estaban en los suyos._ Se mordió el labio inferior, aquella chica se estaba metiendo demasiado en su mente.

-Vámonos-Fue lo que dijo.

-¡No!-Grito Trisha cerrando sus ojos y su transformación desaparece-_¡Maldición! ¡Yo…Deseo ser ágil, ganarle a ese inu-hentai!_

-Lo que necesitas es una dulce coneja que te ayude a dar grandes saltos-Decía una pequeña vocecita que provenía de la mano del chico-¡Bunny esta lista para dar brincos contigo Trisha-chan!-Se presento una vez que el huevo se rompe.

Bunny era una chara mitad coneja así que tenía cola, orejas y patas de conejo de color blanco como su cabello liso y largo, rebasando la cintura y sus ojos. Parecía ver muy alegre y optimista. Vestía un vestido largo hasta los tobillos de color gris oscuro y sus mangas rebasaban sus manos, por lo que no podían ser vistas y su cuello era rodeado por una bufanda que caía por su espalda hasta sus pies.

-¿Bunny?-Pregunto Trisha.

-Si, yo he nacido cuando desde pequeña, decías que adorabas saltar-Sonríe.

-Rayos, no es el embrión-Dijo Yumi malhumorada-Vámonos Giniro-Yéndose.

El chico iba a obedecer, pero…-¡Matte!-Fue el grito de Trisha.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que ahora es mi turno…Bunny, cambio de carácter.

-Claro-Guiña un ojo-Para saltar muy alto necesitas cola-Una cola de conejo se le aparece a Trisha-Orejas-Largas orejas de conejo le salieron de golpe a la joven-¡Y un gran brinco!

Trisha dio un salto y sorprendentemente, fue uno muy alto, superando los 15 metros para luego descender lista para dar una patada. Giniro lo esquivo apenas porque aquellos movimientos fueron muy rápidos, pero no término porque ahora esquivaba como podía las patadas y golpes de la chica.

-¡Sugoi!-Exclamaban sus charas-¡Ánimo Trisha-chan!

-No sabía que supieses karate.

-Para que veas que Misha no es la única en la familia que sabe como dar una serie de golpes-Y le lanza una patada.

No se sabe como, pero esquivar aquella patada causó que ambos cuerpos chocasen y cayesen al suelo girando. Se detuvieron y notaron que Giniro estaba en el suelo, con sus manos aprisionando la cintura de Trisha, quien estaba sobre él, con sus manos sobre el pecho del chico y sorprendida como él, especialmente porque sus rostros estaban muy cerca del otro que oían con claridad sus respiraciones y latidos.

Giniro notó como la chica se sonrojo muy avergonzada y agacho la cabeza en busca de una excusa para salir y no pudo evitar sonreír irónico y divertido, al parecer, nunca había estado así de cerca con un chico sin contar a su padre y hermanito.

Trisha abre sus ojos como nunca cuando sus labios sintieron el roce de la punta de la lengua del chico para luego lamerse sus propios labios. Ella y sus charas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse y quedarse sin habla de la sorpresa.

-Nada mal, sabe delicioso-Sonriendo con superioridad, esa sonrisa que Trisha tanto odiaba-_Ahora mi venganza esta concluida._

Ella seguía atónica, pero al reaccionar y recapacitar sus palabras, se puso de pie de un movimiento-¡Eres un maldito inu-hentai!-Le grito mientras le dio un severo golpe en el abdomen.

-Auch, eso me dolio-Adolorido.

-¡T-T-Tú…t-t-te atreviste a…ni siquiera he tenido mi primer beso!-Se tapa la boca.

-Oh…Con que aún no te van besado-Dijo Giniro con picardía mientras se ponía de pie-Eso es fácil de remediar-La toma del mentón-Yo tomare aquella labor.

Trisha y las Charas quedaron mudas y aún más sonrojadas si era posible. La joven veía como el chico se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

-¡Noooo!-Golpeándolo en la cara-¡De ningún modo el inu-hentai me dará mi primer beso!-Huyendo sin perder el rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Trisha-chaaaaan!-Sus charas van tras ellas.

Giniro lanzo un suspiro y su transformación desapareció. Suke se preocupo al ver sangre corriendo por la nariz del chico causado por el reciente golpe. Vio como su dueño sonrió ampliamente.

-Al parecer es cierto cuando dicen que la venganza es dulce como la miel…aquello era _muy dulce_

Shia le quita su atención del libro cuando oyó un portazo. Curiosa y teniendo una idea de lo que pasaba, salio de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras para ver que la causa era su hermana menor, quien no dejaba de maldecir a gritos, incluso vio como pesco una naranja con su mano derecha y al hacer presión, aquella fruta comenzó a triturarse.

-Trisha… ¿Qué te paso?

-¡NADA!-Grito completamente furiosa-¡Necesito otra naranja!

-¿Acaso te pillaste con Higurachi?

-¡NO MENCIONES A ESE INU-HENTAI!

-Al parecer si… ¿Qué paso?

-Pues…-Iba a hablar cuando…

-¡Esperen!-Misha volvió también-Espérame a mí, Trisha que no me quiero perder de nada-Dejando sus cosas por donde sea.

-¡¿Qué te paso?!-Exclamaron sus hermanas menores al ver la herida.

-No es nada-Soltó Misha-Solo me caí de la patineta… ¡Oh, ya salio tu nuevo Chara!

-Es muy linda-Exclamo Shia.

-Konbawa, mi nombre es Bunny la coneja saltarina.

-Oigan, su hermanita menor va a hablar.

-Cierto, habla-Dijeron.

-Verán…-Y les comentó todo sin omitir detalle, especialmente lo de la tal Yumi y aquel lengüeteo. Con cada palabra, sus mejillas volvían al color cereza.

-Vaya, ese chico es directo-Murmuro Shia sorprendida.

-Y creía que nadie superaba a papá-Comentó Misha algo atónica-Y hablando de él, si se llega a enterar… ¡pido la mesa para refugiarme de la explosión!

-Yo el piano.

-Y yo mi cama-Finalizo Trisha en un suspiro.

Oyeron como la puerta se abrió, lo que significaba que sus padres y Yoru regresaron. El pequeño corrió hacía ellas muy emocionado y abrazo a Misha, quien se puso a su nivel para acariciarle los cabellos.

-Les traemos regalos-Dijo Amu-Pero úsenlos con responsabilidad.

-¡Regalos!-Gritaron las chicas emocionadas.

Tal vez no podías vivir en una casa de lujo, pero a cambio, por ser hijos de famosos, tenían suficiente dinero como para comprarles una pila de cosas. Recibieron muchas variedades de ropa a su estilo, zapatos y libros. Shia recibió aparte un clarinete ya que estaba aprendiendo a usar uno, Misha recibió un equipo completo para el snowboar, Yoru recibió mucho juguetes y libros pequeños de aprendizaje y Trisha…

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es la guitarra que ví en la tarde! ¡Voy a pensar que leen mentes!

-La vimos en una tienda e Ikuto dijo que te gustaría-Se excuso Amu.

-¡Gracias, gracias otosan!-Abrazándolo.

-¿Y?-Hablo Misha-Para que nos den esta cantidad de regalos es porque pronto se irán y tienen algo que decirnos.

-No es que nos quejamos, ¿pero que sucede?-Pregunto Shia.

-Bueno, nos iremos en dos semanas-Hablo Amu-E Ikuto y yo pensamos en lo bien responsables que son con la casa y que nos gustaría que Yoru dejase de andar conmigo y tuviera una vida de Kinder, para tener una infancia normal.

-Así que desde hoy…-Siguió Ikuto-Yoru se queda en casa con ustedes-Sentencio.

-¡¿QUE?!-Fue el grito de las sorprendidas trillizas.

-¡Shugoi, viviré con mis neesan!


	9. Cap8: La voz de la salvación

Continuacion del fic! ya era hora XD

un capi mas y estare igual que en el foro...al menos que solucione el bloqueo que tengo

* * *

**Capitulo 8: La voz de la salvación.**

Era de noche en la ciudad y en la residencia Tsukiyomi, se celebraba el primer día de Yoru en el Kinder, después de todo, finalmente estaría en un solo sitio y hará amigos, en pocas palabras: Un niño normal.

-¡Y entonces, yo gane!-Exclamo el pequeño.

-Su primer día y ya causa sensación-Dice Misha lanzando un suspiro.

-Eres un chico muy inteligente y atlético-Felicito Shia.

-¿Trisha-neechan?

-Va a participar en un concurso de música y esta encerrada pensando en que escribir-Explico Amu con una sonrisa-Tengo toda una familia de artistas.

-Culpa a otosan-Dijeron sus hijos indicando al mencionado, quien comía Takiyaki en forma de pez y de chocolate.

-No me metan en sus problemas.

-Ahora, que Trisha no esta, háblenme de ese chico Giniro-Pidió Amu.

-Esta en el mismo salón que Trisha-Comenzó Misha.

-Es todo un perro callejero-Siguió Shia.

-Es muy directo.

-No tiene miedo en hacer lo que quiere.

-Le gusta hacer molestar a Trisha.

-Es nuestro enemigo.

-Y es el que le robó la llave a otosan-Finalizaron a la vez.

-Vaya…-Murmuro Amu-Es como cierto gato callejero que conozco.

-A callar…no me agrada.

-Ni a mí-Exclamo Yoru con las mejillas hinchadas-Ya es suficiente con Kazune y ese chico que vino a ver a Shia…Me quieren quitar a mis hermanas T.T

-¿Kazune y quien?

-Es un chico de apariencia fría y que es ma…-No siguió porque Amu le tapo la boca.

-Bueno, terminemos de comer.

* * *

Trisha estaba con sus Charas, encerrada y tratando de pensar en una canción, solo contaba con 5 días y aún nada, algo raro en ella.

Su sueño es ser cantante, lo decidió cuando fue a su primer concierto que fue el de su tía Utau…No iba a rendirse, pero…

-Ah…no se me ocurre nada…-Dejando que la silla sostenga su peso.

-¡Animo Trisha-chan!-Decía Bunny muy alegre, dando largos brincos por el cuarto, incluyendo el techo-¡Solo no lo lograras si te rindes!

-¡Eso, eso!-Dijo Stela-Animo, Trisha-chan.

-¡Lo haré!-Decidida. Minutos de silencio-Es inútil.

-Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar, después de todo, nací de tu creatividad-Dijo Sora.

-Sin ofender Sora, pero quiero hacerlo por mí misma por ahora.

-¿Y por que no usas una de estas canciones?-Pregunto Stela viendo una carpeta negra que tenía de título "Trisha' s Song"

-Porque quiero cantar algo nuevo-Se quedo pensando en como su vida cambio desde que obtuvo sus huevos, antes era normal a pesar de ser la hija de la antigua dueña del Humpty Lock y ahora…Incluso se gano una piedra en el zapato y con piedra se refería a…-Inu-hentai, lo odio… ¿Quién se cree para destruir un sueño?

Como estuvo hasta altas horas pensando, se había trasnochado y por eso ignoraba el despertador cuando este sonó, sus charas, en cambio, salían adormiladas. Al ver aún a Trisha dormida, Bunny decidió despertarla brincando sobre su cabeza.

-Despierta Trisha-chan, ya es de día, el sol brilla y los pájaros cantan-Alegre.

-No quiero-Tapándose.

-¡Pero se te hará tarde para la reunión en el Planetarium!-Se quejo Stela.

-¡¿Qué clase de ejemplo le darás a Sakuya?!-Dijo Sora.

-¡Sakuya-san!-Levantándose de golpe-¡No puedo permitir eso!-Y se pone de pie.

Después de vestirse y arreglarse, bajo las escaleras con sus cosas en mano y sus Charas volando alrededor para luego descubrir que Shia estaba depresiva, sentada en la mesa y comiendo su desayuno mientras sus Charas la animaban.

-Ahí no… ¡¿No me digas que Misha cocino?!-Y recibe un golpe.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? Y no, no cocine…Hoy tenemos examen de resistencia en deportes-Le explico mientras se sentaba.

-Sino lo hago, reprobare…Si lo hago, haré el ridículo.

-Pero si la solución es simple-Dijo Misha como si fuese lo más obvio-Usa a Rapid para aprobar y listo.

-Me niego, va en contra de mis principios, además podría llamar la atención y me exigirían saber lo que he hecho para mejorar ¿Y qué les diré?

-No le veo lo malo, yo uso a Stein para pasar los míos.

-No seré una tramposa y agradece de que Yoru tiene el kinder más temprano o nuestros padres te hubiesen oído.

Una vez que comieron su desayuno, salieron con destino a la escuela, pero no fueron a sus respectivos salones, sino a Planetarium por una reunión de emergencia. Al llegar, los muchachos ya esperaban sentados con sus Charas volando cerca de ellos.

-Entonces…-Hablo Koshi-¿Viste a Higurachi?

-Hai, él puede hacer transformación de personalidad y destruyo un huevo X.

-Según los informes, ha faltado esta semana-Leyó Kazune de una carpeta.

-Lo más probable es que Easter este planeando algo-Murmuro Sakuya tomando té.

-¿Pero que?-Preguntaron Misha-Ya reviso los huevos de las tres y comprobaron que ninguna tenía el embrión a pesar que insisten que quedo custodiada por nuestros padres.

-¿No les dijeron algo?-Pregunto.

-No-Respondió Shia-Cada vez que les preguntamos, solo dicen "Para que lo sepan, deben estar unidas como una"

-De seguro Tsukasa, ellos y los guardianes están planeando algo-Murmuro Koshi tomando de su té.

-¿No Tsukasa es el Rey fundador en la Primaria en la que fue okasan?-Pregunto Trisha.

-Sí-Dijo Kazune-Bueno, ya que no sabemos nada más, propongamos que terminemos esta reunión y nos vayamos a clases que ya quiero hacer el examen de deportes.

-Eres un idiota-Dijo Misha para luego indicar a Shia, quien en menos de un segundo agacho su cabeza y fue rodeada por la neblina de la depresión.

-V-Vamos Shia, no lo harás tan mal…No puedes superar lo que hiciste la última vez.

-Esas no son palabras de aliento idiota-Golpeándolo.

_¿Qué estará planeando ese inu-hentai ahora?_ Pensó Trisha viendo la inasistencia del mencionado curiosa.

* * *

Yumi estaba en la oficina del presidente de Easter trabajando en unos papeles hasta que oye como abren la puerta y sonríe al ver a Giniro con expresión seria, aburrida y adormilada, con Suke dormido sobre su cabeza.

-¡Giniro!-Como un rápido gato, termino abrazándolo por el cuello.

-¿Podrías dejar ese lado y decirme que quieres?-Sin inmutarse, estaba acostumbrado a su actitud desde que eran pequeños.

-Datte…me sentía muy aburrida…y no nos hemos hablado desde que jugué mi papel de chica mala con esa Trisha-Lo mira amenazante-¿No te estará gustando? Solo eres mío.

-Yumi… ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero hablarte de las trillizas Tsukiyomi, esa pequeña de Trisha era la única que nos quedaba y aún así, ninguno de sus huevos poseía el Embrión.

-Eso significa que al final Amu e Ikuto no dejaron el Embrión en el corazón de una de sus hijas…Solo debemos capturarlos e interrogarlos.

-Aunque tu sugerencia es muy tentadora mi querido Giniro, tengo algo mejor, una última oportunidad antes de ponernos a la fase B.

-¿Cuál es?

-Yoru Tsukiyomi-Fue todo lo que dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Qué?-Sin entender y Yumi le mostró una foto en donde salía la familia completa.

-Esta foto se la sacaron hace un años, ¿Ves ese pequeño que esta cargando Amu? Es Yoru Tsukiyomi, el hermanito menor de las linduras y solo tiene 4 años.

-¿Estas diciendo que ellos dejaron el embrión en Yoru?

-Eso vamos a comprobarlo…Tráeme al niño Giniro, haz lo que quieras, pero hazlo.

Giniro asintió y salió de la oficina con la foto aún en sus manos, al darse cuenta de ello, lo miro con determinación: Primero Ikuto de pie abrazando a Amu por los hombros con su brazo izquierdo y ella, con su sonrisa de siempre, cargaba a su pequeño hijo y delante de ellos, estaban las trillizas, Trisha en el medio siendo abrazaba por sus hermanas y ella hizo lo mismo, abrazándolas por el cuello.

-¿Qué pasa Giniro?-Pregunto Suke adormilado.

-¿Ves a ese pequeño? Es nuestro próximo blanco.

-¿Tiene el Embrión?

-Eso lo veremos-Guardándose la foto al darse cuenta que no veía a su objetivo, sino a su hermana mayor de cabello rosa.

-¡No te preocupes Giniro!-Exclamo flotando cerca de su rostro-¡Conseguiré el embrión para ti!-Decidido. Giniro sonrió y lo acarició como un amo a su mascota.

Claro que por las horas, aún era muy pronto para completar su misión, así que se fue a la azotea y allí se tendió para echarse una siesta con Suke tendido sobre su estómago, pero apenas cerró sus ojos y la imagen de Trisha invadió su mente, recordando su triste rostro cuando lo vio romper un huevo, su furia y decepción cuando lo abofeteo y le desenmascaro en cara que no era su derecho romper los sueños de otros y finalmente cuando estaba sonrojada por la cercanía de ambos…tan ingenua…tan linda…

Sacudió su cabeza para apartarse aquellas imágenes y pensamientos sobre aquella chica problemática, pero eso solo ocasiono que ahora recordase a un niño llorando frente a una tumba con una chica un año mayor que él, rubia y de ojos azules que lo consolaba.

-Basta-Se dijo abriendo sus ojos, estaba molesto.

-¿Giniro?-Pregunto Suke preocupado.

-Trisha no es más que mi enemiga-Dijo-Nada más.

* * *

De vuelta en la escuela, la clase de Shia y Misha ya estaban en clases de deportes y Shia estaba nerviosa y no solo porque haría el ridículo nuevamente, sino porque compartían la pista de atletismo con nada menos que el salón de Koshi (Quienes jugaban al otro extremo) y lo que menos quería era que él viese lo patética que era.

-¡Bien hecho Misha!-Felicito su maestra cuando su alumna termino-Y en tiempo record, felicidades-Sonríe.

-Arigatou-Al notar a su hermana viendo a Koshi a lo lejos depresiva, lanzo un suspiro. Se acercó a ella-Hey, no te preocupes por hacerlo mal delante de él.

-Demo…

-Si tienes suerte y te rompes el tobillo, a lo mejor te carga.

-¿A qué viene eso?-Apenada con solo imaginárselo.

-¡Shia, es tu turno!-Grito la sensei, de inmediato, todos pusieron a poner más atención y a murmurar entre si o a esconderse en un lugar seguro.

-Pobre Shia-Murmuro viéndola alejarse-No me queda de otra, es por su bien-Ve a Rapid-Se que dijo que no, pero por favor, haz cambio de carácter con ella.

-Pero se va a enojar conmigo.

-¿Quieres que haga el ridículo delante de todos y de Koshi?

-Tienes razón-Ve a Shia-En sus marcas…listos… ¡Ya!

-¿Eh?-Exclamo Shia al sentir algo, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque su profesora tocó el silbato-¡¿EH?!

Shia estaba sorprendida, apenas oyó el sonido de inicio, sus pies se movieron por si solos y a gran velocidad, impresionando a los demás, no tardo en adivinar que los culpables eran nada menos que Rapid y Misha. Se asusta cuando ve las barras de obstáculos y cerro sus ojos para no ver como su cuerpo se movía solo, logrando que los pasase con gran agilidad.

-¡BASTAAA!-Grito en suplica. Rapid hizo desaparecer el cambio de carácter justo cuando estaba a milímetros de cruzar la línea y Shia lo termino caminando cansada.

-Vaya Shia, me has sorprendido-Su sensei estaba emocionada-¿Me has hecho caso y has ido a un gimnasio?

-Sí…y te enseñan como matar a tus hermanas…-Viendo a Misha con expresión asesina.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Misha tuvo que aguantarse los reclamos, gritos, etc. de Shia, la verdad es que estaba molesta, la habían obligado a hacer algo que iba en contra de sus principios. En cambio, alguien lo malinterpreto, creyendo que Shia era esa clase de persona, alguien como Misha con Stein.

-Shia-Dijo, acercándose a las hermanas.

-K-Koshi-Rápidamente cambio de "Chica furiosa" a "Chica apenada".

-Estoy decepcionado de ti, ¿Usar a tu chara? Creí que era algo que iba en contra tuya.

-Pues veras…la verdad es…

-Olvídalo, debí sospechar que solo me estabas engañando…Y que te creía diferente.

-Matte Koshi, la culpa es mía-Dijo Misha-Yo solo…-Pero se interrumpe al ver como Shia se fue corriendo, tropezando un par de veces pero sin caerse al suelo-¡Shia!

Misha se molestó consigo misma y con Koshi por ser rudo con su hermana menor y sin dejarla explicarse, por eso le grito y le iba a propinar un golpe, pero él se lo detuvo fácilmente con su mano derecha.

-El que no este en club de deportes, no significa que no sepa nada Misha.

-¡Aún así eres un idiota!-Se safo y se fue a buscar a su hermana.

* * *

Las clases habían finalizado y cuando Trisha llego a Planetarium, vio a Misha viendo asesinamente a Koshi, quien no se veía afectado y los otros tratando de calmarlos.

-¿Y Shia?

-Se fue a casa después de la hora del almuerzo, ahora debe ir en camino a buscar a Yoru.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Pregunto Sora.

-no me gusta las malas vibraciones de aquí-Dijo Bunny con miedo.

-Lo que pasa es que Shia pasó el examen de gimnasia con ayuda de Rapid-Dijo Kazune.

-¿Nani?-Sorprendida-¡Misha!-Exclamo viendo a su hermana.

-Lo hice por su bien-Se excuso.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Sabes que eso a Shia no le gusta! ¡Prefiere hacer el ridículo que jugar sucio! Para eso, ya te tenemos a ti.

-Eso me ofendió.

-Pero es verdad-Dijeron sus charas.

-A callar ustedes tres-Viéndolos como una asesina.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Pregunto mientras Koshi dejaba de ver su libro.

-¿Shia no hizo trampa?

-¡Eso era lo que trataba de decirte idiota, yo le dije a Rapid que lo hiciese con tal de que no pasase vergüenza frente tu…! Quiero decir, frente a todos.

-¡Problemas!-Exclamo Ibrahim.

-¡Hay Huevos X en la escuela!-Siguió Lion.

-¿Cuántos?-Pregunto Sakuya.

-Una docena o más-Respondió Death.

-¡Trisha-chan!-Exclamo Stella.

-¡Misha-chan!-Grito Eri.

-Sí-Dijeron-Mi propio corazón… ¡Anroku!

-¡Chara Nari: Lago de cisne!

-¡Chara Nari: Reina de Disco!

Las hermanas con sus Charas tomaron la delantera, siendo guiadas hacía el patio de la escuela, sorprendiéndose por la gran cantidad de huevos negros, de seguro había más de cien o doscientos…incluso puede haber hasta quinientos.

-Esto será un problema-Dijeron los chicos una vez que lograron alcanzarlas.

A pesar de contar con dos personas capaces de hacer el Chara Nari y con el poder del candado que hacía que los huevos volviesen a la normalidad, no era suficiente para encargarse de todo porque pareciese que al acabar con uno, venían más para reemplazarlo.

-Necesitamos a Shia-Dijo Misha-Puede transformarlos a todos con hacer transformación con Notes.

-¿Shia? ¿En serio?

-Antes de que aparecieses para usar el candado, Shia tenía el deber de los Huevos X-Le explico Sakuya.

* * *

Shia, desde el incidente, estuvo muy triste, ni siquiera puso atención a las clases y cuando fue la hora del almuerzo, le dijo a sus amigas que no estaría con ellas, que se iría a casa temprano porque no se sentía bien.

En casa, no le dijo nada a sus padres del por qué regreso antes ya que no estaban y agradeció por ello. Ignorando a sus Charas, se quedo en su cuarto tendida en la cama, enterrando su rostro en la almohada para ocultar sus sollozos.

-Gomen ne Shia-chan.

-Esta bien Rapid, tú solo estabas preocupado por mí.

-Debes decirle a Koshi la verdad-Dijo Kykio.

-No, de seguro me odia tanto que ni querrá oírme…Déjalo así…

-¡No digas eso Shia! ¡No te rindas!-Grito Notes.

-Pero es que yo…Solo soy una chica cobarde y tímida…por muy que la gente diga que soy inteligente, valiente, toda una señorita de clase, eso no es verdad…Este es mi verdadero yo…Una cobarde…

-¡Por eso estamos aquí! ¡Para que seas lo que siempre deseaste!-Le gritaron a la vez.

-¿Eh?-Sorprendida, se incorporó, poniéndose de rodillas en la cama.

-¡Yo nací por tu deseo de ser una deportista!-Le recordó Rapid.

-¡Yo nací de tus deseos por ser fuerte y valiente!-Siguió Kykio.

-Y yo nací porque tú amabas la música, especialmente la de ópera… ¿No de niña decías que querías ser parte de un teatro musical?

-Arigatou-Agradeció abrazándolos con una sonrisa-Llamaré a mis padres para decirles que iré por Yoru y compraré ingredientes para hacer un queque de chocolate para todos.

Se cambió de ropas, poniéndose una falda hasta las rodillas que era como las faldas de marinero de las escuelas y de color azul claro, zapatos negros y una blusa blanca. Llamó a sus padres para avisarles que iría por Yoru y una vez arreglada, salió de la casa con sus charas y por su sonrisa, se notaba que ya se sentía mucho mejor.

-¡Shia-neechan!-Grito Yoru emocionado de verlo.

-¿Te portaste bien?-Sonriendo ampliamente.

-Hoy venimos por ti-Dijo Kykio alegre.

-¡Shugoi!-Exclamo.

-No, es Sugoi-Le corrigió Kykio.

-¿Eres una de las hermanas de Yoru-kun?-Dijo la maestra del pequeño.

-Hai, he venido a recogerlo.

-Esta bien, iré por las cosas de Yoru-kun-sonríe.

-Ayuda a tu maestra.

-¡Hai neechan!

Una vez listos, caminaron de la mano con destino a una tienda para comprar los ingredientes para su queque de chocolate, pero Shia se detiene al oír gritar a su hermano y a sus Charas. Notó que miraban el cielo, así que hizo lo mismo y se sorprendió.

-¡Son huevos X!-Grito con sus charas.

-¿Huevos X?-Pregunto Yoru curioso.

-Problemas…y van hacía la escuela-Pesco al pequeño entre sus brazos-Rapid, cambio de carácter-Pidió.

-¡En sus marcas…listos…-A Shia se le apareció una venda en la frente y sus charas se aferraron en ella-FUERA!-Y la joven corrió a gran velocidad.

Llego a la escuela en segundos y siguió a los huevos, notando que iban hacía el patio y al llegar, se sorprende al ver tanto de ellos y a sus hermanas y amigos agotados.

-¡Muchachos, Misha, Trisha!

-¡Shia!-Exclamaron a coro sorprendidos.

-¡Cuidado Shia!-Grito Kazune.

La mencionada voltea y se sorprende al ver unos cuantos de esos huevos lanzándoles una oscura neblina y solo atino a cerrar sus ojos protegiendo a su hermano y charas con su cuerpo. Pero el ataco nunca llego, confundida, abrió uno de sus ojos temerosa y se sorprende al ver que Koshi estaba delante de ella, con un gorro de capitán pirata, un parche en su ojo derecho y una espada, usando su cuerpo para protegerla.

-¡Koshi!-Exclamo sorprendida y preocupada.

-¡No pierdas tu tiempo y transfórmate con Notes!

-Espera aquí Yoru-Dejándolo en el suelo-Kykio y Rapid, cuídenlo bien… ¡Notes!

-Déjamelo a mí-Inclinándose.

-Mi propio corazón… ¡Anroku!

Una luz blanca no tardo en cubrir por completo a ambas y cuando ceso, Shia ya llevaba otras ropas. Ahora su cabello suelto era adornado por un lazo blanco y usaba un vestido rosa pálido que era ajustado hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura y con escote redondo adornado con un hilo más rosado. Las mangas le llegaban a un poco más abajo de los hombros y era como un biombo, que terminaba con el mismo color que el escote. Luego el vestido caía hasta las rodillas por delante, y por detrás caía hasta un poco más de suelo. Sus sandalias se ataban con cordeles, un pie hasta un poco más de la rodilla, y el otro sólo hasta el tobillo, del mismo color que el borde del escote y las mangas, pero en ese mismo pie había una liga.

-¡Chara Nari: Voz de Ángel!

-¿Esa es…Shia?-Murmuro Trisha.

Shia abrió su boca y canto, su voz era armoniosa como el de un ángel que canta para sanar el corazón de un humano herido. Los huevos, al oírla, dejaron de actuar violentamente y de un momento a otro, todos iban regresando a la normalidad para regresar volando donde sus dueños. Shia no dejo de cantar hasta que el último huevo se esfumo para luego volver a la normalidad.

-¡Bien hecho Shia!-Felicitaron Misha y Kazune.

-¿Estas bien Koshi?-Fue lo que ella dijo, acercándose al mencionado.

-No lo merezco, demo…Summimasen…No debí juzgarte, debí escucharte en primer lugar…Lo siento.

-N-No hay problema-Moviendo sus manos en forma de negación y sonrojada por la vergüenza-T-Todos cometen errores-Escondiendo su rostro con ayuda de sus cabellos.

Yoru, exclamando feliz lo increíble que era su hermana, iba a separarla de aquel sujeto cuando algo se le apareció ante él muy rápido y con esa velocidad, termino cargado desde la parte de atrás de su cuello de sus ropas y termino en la cima de un árbol.

-¡Ayuda Misha-neechan, Shia-neechan, Trisha-neechan!

Planetarium alzo su cabeza para ver al pequeño moviéndose con tal de liberarse, pidiendo ayuda con lágrimas en los ojos y mantenido allí a causa de…

-¡Higurachi Giniro!-Grito Sakuya.

-¡Inu-hentai, baja a mi hermano ahora mismo!-Le grito Trisha.

-Oh, claro que los devolveré-Su sonrisa se vuelve una mezcla de diversión y siniestra-Una vez que los de Easter lo analicen y averigüen si tiene o no el embrión.

-¡Nuestro hermano no es ningún experimento de ciencias!-Grito Misha.

-Nos vemos…-Su mirada se penetra con la menor-Trisha-Y desaparece con un gritón y llorón de Yoru.

-¡Yoru!-Gritaron sus hermanas.


	10. Cap9: Los sueños

Aqui esta el capitulo 9 ^^

finalmente stoy al dia con el foro...aunque se debe que actualizo una a las mil

para los que lo leen en el foro, goooomen, de verdad, pero es que tengo muchos fics pendientes, especialmente los que dije que actualizaria en verano(Estoy en vacaciones de verano)y eso mas mi gran flojera y mi inspiracion k se va de parranda...imaginense, pero tendre el capi 10, no se como, pero algo saldra y cuando ya vaya avanzando, pues avisare.

Shugo chara no es mio, sino de peach pit.

**Capitulo 9: Los sueños.**

-¡Hay que alcanzarlo y rápido!-Grito Sakuya.  
-De seguro fue a Easter-Aseguro Koshi.  
-¡No se preocupen chicas!-Hablo Kazune volteándose-¡Vamos a…!-Se interrumpe a causa del pánico-¿C-Chicas?  
Los muchachos y sus charas quedaron atónicos, pálidos y asustados al ver a las trillizas con la cabeza gacha y temblando, pero de ira. Y cuando alzaron sus cabezas, quedaron más asustados al ver la ira que reflejaban y como en sus ojos se veía el fuego, incluso las llamas estaban detrás de ellas como fondos.  
-¡ESE PERRO DE MIERDA ESTA MUERTO!-Juraron las hermanas Tsukiyomi en el momento que hicieron nuevamente sus Chara Nari y se fueron a gran velocidad.  
-Las mujeres…  
-Dan miedo…-Siguió Koshi.  
-Incluso cuando se enfadan-Finalizo Sakuya y sus amigos asintieron.

En Easter, Giniro llevo al pequeño Yoru, quien no dejaba de llorar, a una especie de laboratorio. A pesar de las lágrimas y quejas del infante, Giniro lo sentó en un pedestal para luego ser rodeado por una cápsula de cristal.  
-¡Sáquenme!-Golpeaba el cristal con sus ojos rojos-¡Quiero salir! ¡Quiero a mami, papi y a mis hermanas!  
-¡Ahh! ¡Este niño me esta sacando de mis casillas!-Se quejo Yumi, tapándose los oídos.  
-Ten-Giniro, como si nada, saco un par de tapones de sus bolsillos.  
-Gracias…Oye, ¿Por qué andas con esto?  
-También me sacas de mis casillas cuando le gritas al cajero del supermercado o al primer ministro.  
-El cajero es un ladrón y el primer ministro también me saca de mis casillas con sus mentiras y sobornos-Se defendió mientras se colocaba los tapones.  
-Lo que digas-Se acerco a donde estaba Yoru y llamo su atención dando leves golpes al cristal-Lamento haberte llevado a la fuerza, pero será rápido.  
-¿Me dejarán salir?  
-Te prometo dejarte con la chillona de Trisha una vez que salgamos de dudas.  
-¿Tú eres el que hablan mucho mis hermanas? ¿El que desespera a Trisha-neesan?  
-Hacerla desesperar es mi hobby favorito.  
-¿Es por qué te gusta?-Esa pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, por eso abrió sus ojos sorprendido y unas pequeñas líneas rojas invadieron sus mejillas.  
-¿De dónde sacaste una estupidez como esa? Tu hermana es mi enemiga.  
-Pero okasan dice que te comportas como otosan, ellos eran igual que ustedes y ahora están casados, así que pensé que también te gustaba Trisha y te casarías con ella.  
-Eres un niño ingenuo y con una imaginación estúpida-Evitando su mirada y la de su Chara porque el sonrojo creció-Tu hermana y yo no tenemos nada y nunca pasará.  
-Pues te prefiero a ti que a Sakuya o a mi primo.  
-¡Giniro, ven rápido que vamos a iniciar!-Le grito Yumi.  
-Ya voy, ya voy loca-Obedeciendo.

-Tranquila Utau-Decía Amu desde el teléfono-Ya estoy en el aeropuerto, así que descuida.  
-De nuevo gracias Amu, no quería que estuviese en casa solo.  
-Para nosotros es un gusto tenerlo-Sonriendo-¿Y dónde esta Kuukai?  
-Preparándose para el partido de fútbol de la otra semana.  
-Oh, que bien…estaremos animándolo-Prometió-Creo que lo veo, te dejo-Cuelga- ¡Yusaku!  
Ante ella se le iba acercando un muchacho de 14 años, la misma edad que las trillizas. Vestía unos pantalones de tela azules, zapatos negros y una pollera blanca sin mangas y le rebasaba la cintura. Su cabello era corto a nivel de sus labios, alborotado, con un mechón por debajo de su oreja izquierda que lo tenía largo hasta los codos y lo llevaba trenzado, también tenía uno pequeño que le rozaba el lado derecho de su frente y era rubio. Sus ojos eran redondos, grandes y de un intenso color verde claro, como el césped en primavera.  
-Yo-Fue el saludo que le dio a la pelirrosa.  
-Que emoción es verte de nuevo, las niñas y Yoru estarán felices de verte nuevamente.  
-Lo dudo pero gracias.  
-¿Eh?-Exclamo al notar algo que colgaba de sus pantalones gracias a unas cadenas.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!-Exclamo Yumi, sorprendida, incrédula.  
Yoru estaba sentado, su mirada parecía perdida y en frente de él había un Huevo X.  
-¡Esto me desespera, el jefe se enojara conmigo!-Golpeando el piso con su tacón.  
-Ya cálmate Yumi, no dejare que te lastime-Prometió Giniro, acercándose al pequeño-Eres lo único que me queda…por muy fastidiosa que seas.  
-¡Giniro!-Abrazándolo con lágrimas de felicidad.  
-Ya, ya… ¿Qué hacemos con esto ahora?  
-¿No es obvio?-Susurro en su oído, aprovechando que aún lo tenía en sus brazos-Debemos deshacernos de la basura...no será ningún problema para ti, ¿No?  
-De acuerdo…si con eso, evitamos que el jefe que te ponga una mano encima…Suke.  
-¡A la orden Giniro!  
-Chara Nari…Garras Nocturnas.  
-Haz tu mayor esfuerzo Giniro-Animo Yumi con una sonrisa, sacando unos pompones de quien sabe donde.  
El mencionado se iba acercando cada vez más, al punto de tener en su mano derecha, el Huevo del niño. Lo veía fijamente y luego vio a Yoru, quien seguía perdido, incompleto. Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué…dudaba?  
_¡No somos nadie para romper los sueños de otro!_ Las palabras de Trisha invadían su mente y maldijo eso, ¿Por qué tenía que pesarle esas palabras? La vida de Yumi es más importante que un tonto sueño o esa enana de cabello rosa.  
_¿Giniro?_ Hablo Suke en su interior, preocupado.  
_¿Por qué dudo? Debo hacerlo o…Yumi…_  
-¡ALEJATE DE ESE HUEVO INU-HENTAI!  
Todos miraban por todos lados, tratando de encontrar el dueño de aquella voz. Repentinamente el techo, que estaba hecho de vidrio, se rompió, todos gritaban aterrados y buscaban un lugar donde proteger. Giniro lanzo el huevo y corrió hacía Yumi, quien no había reaccionado por la sorpresa y la abrazo, cubriéndola para protegerla de los cristales.  
-Giniro…-Murmuro la mujer-¡Giniro, estas herido!  
-No es nada, nada es comparado con aguantarte los gritos.  
-¡Yoru!-Ambos giraron sus rostros para ver a las trillizas rodear a su pequeño hermano preocupadas mientras los muchachos se usaban de barrera para defenderlas.  
-¿Cómo es posible?-Murmuro Yumi-¿Dónde esta el embrión?  
-Yumi-Giniro se puso de pie, poniéndose delante ella-Corre.  
-¿Nani? No voy a dejarte solo.  
-Corre-Repitió-Esto se pondrá peligroso y no quiero que te lastimes…_Eres lo único valioso que me queda._  
Ante esas últimas palabras, Yumi enrojeció por la vergüenza, cubriéndose las mejillas-E-Esta bien…pero no quiero que te lastimes, ¿Lo oyes?  
-Lo prometo-Le aseguro, con una leve sonrisa.  
-Inu-hentai, esta si que no te la perdono-Una vez que la encargada se fue, Trisha se puso frente a él y lo encaro con la mirada-Te raptaste a mi hermano, le quitaste su Huevo y planeabas destruirlo… ¡Eres un cabrón de mierda!  
-Si, planeaba romperlo…y la verdad no le veo nada malo…debería agradecérmelo, se ahórrala el estar teniendo sueños tontos e inalcanzables.  
-¡No digas esas cosas!-Exclamo Shia.  
-Nuestros Charas… ¡Son la prueba de que los sueños son posibles!-Exclamo Misha.  
-Los sueños se llaman así…-Murmuro Trisha-Porque si trabajas duro, se harán realidad… ¿Cómo podrán experimentar aquel trabajo si le arrebatan el sueño? ¡Dímelo!  
-Los sueños…son una basura-Sus palabras la sorprendieron-Una perdida de tiempo, algo que no necesitamos-Para sorpresa de todos, ya tomaba el mentón de Trisha-Los sueños son frágiles, fáciles de romper…y una mentira.  
-¿Qué dices…?-Cerró sus ojos para luego abofetearle la mano-¡¿Quién eres para decir algo así?! ¡Todos tenemos esos sueños y tú no eres la excepción!  
_Yo se que son una farsa…porque perdí todo…por culpa de lo que conocemos como "Sueños"_ Pensó, viendo la furia y determinación en la mirada de la chica.

En una residencia que tenía clavado en el cartel "Fujisaki", se podía ver que caminaba una mujer de larga cabellera color miel, ondulado y recogido en una trenza que se posaba en el hombro derecho, sus ojos también eran de aquel color, pero más oscuros e intensos.  
Al deslizar una puerta, pudo ver a su marido, un muchacho de largo cabello morado oscuro y ojos del mismo color que su mujer, aquellos ojos no la veían si, sino los movimientos de una joven que se movía en el cuarto con elegancia, vistiendo un kimono y con un abanico en su mano derecha.  
Era Sakura.  
-Exijo que el rey y la princesa se hagan presentes para la hora de comer-Hablo la recién llegada, interrumpiendo la concentración del cuarto.  
-Rima-Dijo su marido con una sonrisa-Como usted ordene su majestad.  
-Okasan-Fue el recibimiento de Sakura, interrumpiendo sus pasos para verla mejor.  
-Bueno Sakura, lo mejor es que obedezcamos a la Reina o nos cortara la cabeza.  
-Muy gracioso Nagihiko-Comento Rima, cruzándose de brazos molesta.  
-Sakura.  
-Si otosan-Poniéndose recta, prestándole toda su atención.  
-Recuerda que dentro de poco, será la competencia de Danza en España, espero que te esfuerces mucho para aquel entonces-Fueron sus palabras para luego irse.  
-Si otosan-Una vez que se fue, lanzo un largo suspiro y cayo de rodillas al suelo.  
-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?-Pregunto Rima, notando el semblante triste de su hija.  
-Okasan, yo…yo no quiero ir a esa competencia…me gusta la danza y espero ser profesional algún día, como otosan, pero…por ahora…yo quiero cumplir otra meta.  
-¿Cuál es?  
-Básquetbol, quiero ir a las nacionales y ganar…por ahora, yo quiero ser la mejor basquetbolista que pueda haber.  
-¿En serio?-Una sonrisa adorno sus labios-Te deseo suerte, se que lo cumplirás.  
-Pero…  
-No te preocupes por Nagihiko, estoy segura que también te apoyara, después de todo, él también adora el básquetbol, lo sacaste de su sangre.  
-Aún así…esto es tan importante…tanto para él como para la familia…no quiero que la familia le diga algo a otosan…no quiero deprimirlo.  
-Yo te aseguro que eso no le interesará porque lo único que le importa, es la felicidad de su pequeña Sakura…y por supuesto-Sonríe-A mi también me importa.  
-Arigatou…okasan-Abrazándola-Le diré a otosan y me inscribiré en los campeonatos nacionales-Le aseguro, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacía su cuarto, debía cambiarse primero.  
_Quiero ser la mejor bailarina.  
Deseo ser una que mi otosan sienta orgullo  
Pero por ahora… ¡Deseo ser la mejor en básquetbol!  
¡Ya lo verán…Haré trizas a todos!_  
Abre la puerta de su cuarto y en ese mismo momento, su pecho se ilumino hasta el punto de cegarla. Cuando los abrió, se sorprendió ver que en los aires flotaba lo que parecía ser…2 Huevos Charas.  
-¿Qué…-Alzo sus brazos para poder atraparlos-…significa esto? ¿Acaso…son mis charas?-Viendo los huevos bien pintados que posaban en sus manos.


	11. Cap10 King of Hell

Bien, después de mucho tiempo...creo que un año XDDD les tengo una continuacion de mi fic de Shugo Chara...Wiii! otro objetivo de verano acabado!

Asi que no crean que abandone el fic! NOO! aunque me tarde 10 años, no abandono los fics!

Agradezco a todos los que me han dejado review y tambien agradezco la paciencia por esperar.

Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a PEACH PIT, lo que es mio es la trama y los personajes de la nueva generacion

**Capitulo 10: King of Hell**

-Me gusta el auto nuevo. – Elogió Yusaku bajándose de un auto deportivo de color plateado.

-Ideal para estos climas calurosos. – Comentó Amu orgullosa bajándose también y colocando la alarma a su "quinto hijo".

Entraron a la residencia y encontraron a Ikuto sentado en un sofá y viendo la televisión, más bien, hacía zapping ya que no encontraba nada interesante. Amu lanzó un suspiro y dejo su bolso colgando en el perchero.

-Ikuto, ¿Podrías por favor ir por las bolsas que están en el auto? Y tu sobrino ya llego.

-Hola Yusaku. – Ikuto se levanta de su "trono" y apoya su mano en el hombro de su sobrino, regalándole una leve sonrisa de bienvenida. – Disfruta tu estadía… y te confió a mis hijos.

-Las chicas tienen la misma edad que Yusaku… y los cuatro pueden perfectamente cuidar de Yoru. – Le reclama su esposa con una ceja alzada.

-Iré a dejar mis cosas. – Anuncia el muchacho para evitar ser testigo de una leve discusión de padres sobre sus opiniones de criar a sus hijos.

Subió las escaleras con sus dos maletas y su bolso colgando en su brazo derecho, usaría la misma habitación que usaba cada vez que venía en sus vacaciones que prácticamente ya era suyo, incluso tenía algunas prendas allí, uno de sus cubrecamas y algunos posters. Sonrió al entrar, Shia había limpiado bien en su ausencia, ahora que estaba, disminuiría sus labores para que pueda descansar. Deja el huevo sobre su escritorio y su bolso ya viejo y de tela gruesa en su cama.

Como la puerta estaba abierta, podía oír a sus tíos hablar sobre sus primos que aún no habían llegado y que no respondían al móvil. Habían llamado al jardín de Yoru y le explicaron que Shia ya había pasado a recogerlo. Ikuto, como buen padre, le dijo a Amu que dejase de preocuparse que de seguro los cuatro anduvieran por allí, divirtiéndose tanto que no escuchaban el móvil o peleando contra Huevos X, lo que sea primero.

-Tu preocupación de padre es asombrosa. – Ironizo la peli-rosa.

Yusaku ve el huevo que había dejado en el escritorio y decidido, lo pesca para poder ir a buscar a sus primos. Bajo corriendo la escalera y sin detenerse le grita a sus tíos que iba a salir a recorrer por unos minutos, ignorando las advertencias de Amu.

-Ya se conoce la ciudad, no seas muy controladora Amu. – Le pide Ikuto volviendo a encender la televisión. – Y ya es suficiente con Utau.

-Ya que al parecer soy la única paranoica aquí, voy a cocinar la cena para quitarme el estrés. – Decidió caminando hacía la cocina, pero se detuvo por una razón desconocida y ve a su marido. – Si fuese por un Huevo X… ¿Crees que tenga que ver con el que robó Easter y ese chico? – Refiriéndose a Giniro.

-Ese chico me desagrada. – Fue todo lo que dijo Ikuto en un gruñido y Amu soltó una risa.

-Esos son celos de padre. – Le dijo de forma despreocupada, pero vuelve a reflejar preocupación y clava su mirada con la de Ikuto. – ¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto?

-Sólo el tiempo nos dirá si estuvo bien o mal. – Le respondió mirando el suelo con un semblante pensativo. – Pero recuerda que hicimos lo que hicimos por nuestras hijas y por la salvación de todos esos chicos.

Amu asiente preocupada y vuelve a su lado para sentarse, lo necesitaba un rato para disminuir el dolor que debilitaba su corazón y él la ayudo tomándola de la mano y apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella para que Amu afirmase la suya en el hombro del hombre gato.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos.

-Me hace pensar que no somos buenos padres como nos pintan.

-Hablando de padres, estamos solos en la casa. – Amu no supo que truco uso, pero ahora se encontraba sentada en las piernas de su esposo y su cintura había sido tomada como prisionera de esas manos traviesas que no sabías que podría hacerte. – Deberíamos aprovechar.

Amu le respondió con una sonrisa inocente que alarmo a Ikuto, eso era prueba de que tramaba algo y así fue, Amu le roció agua como si estuviese regando plantas y con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios, que se convirtió en una risa al verlo apartarse como todo un gato, incluso lo correteaba por la casa sin dejar de rosear.

-¿Por qué usas eso? – Le exige saber Ikuto.

-Se una para entrenar a los gatos. – Le respondió como lo más obvio del mundo. – Y ya que eres un gato…

-Eres cruel. – Le dijo con un tono de voz que denotaba lo mal que se sentía, pero Amu lo conocía bien y sabia que actuaba.

-Y tú un pervertido. – Y lo vuelve a rosear.

* * *

_Flash Back._

_Giniro, un niño de 6 años veía desde la gran ventana de su mansión como una limusina negra se alejaba de la casa con un ceño fruncido. Dentro de ese auto se encontraba su padre y de nuevo se iba a quien sabe donde a trabajar y dejar a su madre sola y sufriendo en la cama por su enfermedad. Una vez que el vehículo se pierde de vista, se da la media vuelta e ignorando a la servidumbre, camina hacía su destino._

_Su paradero era la habitación de su madre. Los guardias que estaban vigilando le abrieron las puertas dobles y se inclinaron en respeto. Entró y vio una enorme cama, tanto de ancho como de alto y su madre reposaba su cabeza en un mar de grandes cojines y su cuerpo era protegido por sabanas de seda. La habitación contaba con lujosos muebles y delante de una gran ventana con balcón se podía ver un piano blanco que estaba bien cuidado. Se dirige hacía él y se sienta, sus pies colgaban en el aire ya que sus piernas eran aún pequeñas, pero sus pequeños brazos no tuvieron problema en alcanzar las teclas para que sus dedos toquen una melodía._

_Era un niño prodigio, aprendió el piano a los cinco años y un año después ya era todo un profesional e incluso participo en un par de recitales._

_Su madre despierta por ese hermoso sonido y en vez de reprochar, sonrió, era una medicina espiritual escuchar la música de su hijo, podía sentir el amor que él tenía hacía su persona y eso la hacía feliz, pero a la vez, se sentía mal de que él se quedase en casa y no saliera para hacer amigos o divertirse como los demás niños de su edad._

_A pesar de estar enferma y débil, su belleza no estaba discutida, tenía un cuerpo bien desarrollado y el color de piel era blanco como la nieve, sus ojos eran de color gris como la plata, con ojeras debajo a causa de su malestar, y el color de su cabello era negro, ondulado y caía hasta su cintura._

_-Gracias Giniro, pero no deberías estar aquí… ¿Por qué no vas a jugar afuera?_

_-Alguien tiene que cuidarte madre. – Le dijo para luego fruncir el ceño que para ella era un gesto muy gracioso y se esforzó por no reírse. – Y más que mi padre se fue de nuevo._

_-Tu padre es un hombre ocupado y no quiero que me este conmigo cuidándome porque se pone muy triste. – Le explico sin dejar de sonreír, ahora estaba sentada en esa cama para poder dejar que sus piernas se moviesen y tomasen un poco de aire. – Tu padre se está esforzando mucho por nosotros, Giniro._

_-Ojala yo fuese un doctor, así te cuidaría mucho y te curaría, madre. – Deseo con todo su corazón._

_-No tienes que preocuparte, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. – Le prometió acariciándole las mejillas, conmovida ante su ingenuidad y pureza. – Ya verás que tu padre conseguirá el Embrión._

_-¿Embrión? – Preguntó curioso. – ¿Qué es eso?_

_-Es un huevo mágico que cumplirá tu mayor tesoro… tu padre asegura que el Embrión me curará._

_-¿De verdad puede hacerlo? – Asombrado, ese huevo debe ser muy especial._

_-Así es. – Le dijo con dulzura. – Ya veras que pronto estaremos los tres juntos y riendo. – Le asegura para luego abrazarlo con cariño. – Te lo prometo._

_Dos meses después._

_Esa noche llovía como nunca antes, parecía que en cualquier momento estarían atrapados en un diluvio. Pero aún así, la gente seguía con su actividad. En la mansión de los Higurashi se veía un montón de gente rodeando los pasillos, todos estaban vestidos de negro, incluso los empleados._

_En el comedor habían sacado la gran mesa donde la familia comía para ser reemplazado sólo por ese día por dos tumbas de madera de caoba y barnizadas y arriba de cada ataúd, había una fotografía de la persona que murió. Los padres de Giniro._

_El pequeño Giniro estaba solo ahora, su única compañía familiar era su prima Yumi que estaba detrás de él y de pie, observándolo con tristeza, quería abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero no podía, él necesitaba estar solo ese día, así que ella misma se encargó de atender a todos los "falsos" y "sinceros" que vinieron a dar sus condolencias con ayuda de la servidumbre._

_Había notado que él no se había movido en todo el día, siempre estuvo en esa posición y no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera comió o fue al baño. Una vez que todos se fueron y sólo quedaron solos, ella se coloco frente a él y se sorprendió al verlo derramar lágrimas con una expresión de enfado._

_-¿Giniro?_

_-Mi madre me mintió Yumi… me prometió que todo se solucionaría y estaríamos todos juntos y riendo. – Sintiéndose fatal por las palabras de su primo, Yumi se pone de rodillas y lo abraza con algo de fuerza y mucho cariño. – No quiero estar solo._

_-No estás solo… estamos juntos ahora Giniro, ambos nos enfrentaremos juntos a lo que se nos avecina. – Le prometió sonriéndole con dulzura. – Eres importante para mí y no voy a abandonarte._

_-Yumi… gracias. – Ahora él la abraza y se oculta en su pecho agradecido de tenerla a su lado. – Eso pasó porque confiaron en una cosa ridícula, por creer en la magia… yo no cometeré ese error._

_Fin Flash Back._

Giniro y Trisha no dejaban de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo (habían hecho Chara Nari) y mientras eso pasaba, él no pudo evitar recordar aquellos días y sintió mucha ira, especialmente a su contrincante, ella se estaba metiendo en sus asuntos y eso lo cabreaba.

Las hermanas de la peli-rosa estaban atentas para buscar la oportunidad de recuperar el Huevo X de su hermanito Yoru, quien era custodiado por los muchachos.

-Tal vez si hago Chara Nari con Notes, podría purificar el Huevo. – Opino Shia viendo a su chara que asentía con la cabeza.

-No. – Para sorpresa de todos, Sakuya le prohibió moverse. Lo que más les sorprendió fue que él reflejaba seriedad y sus ojos estaban clavados en la batalla. – Nadie interrumpirá la batalla de Trisha-chan y de Higurashi.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Sakuya? – Exclamó Misha sin comprender su comportamiento.

-¿Por qué no podemos, Sol? – Le preguntó Kazune conteniendo la ira de Misha.

-Porque esta es una batalla de Orgullo. Trisha esta peleando por su orgullo, si interferimos, ese orgullo será lastimado. Les he dicho siempre que deben diferenciar siempre los tipos de peleas que están ante sus ojos.

-Entiendo. – Respondió Koshi indiferente y cerrando sus ojos. – No podemos hacer más que mirar.

-¡Pero más que una pelea de orgullo, es una pelea por recuperar el corazón de nuestro hermano! – Le recordó Shia. – No es momento de preocuparse por esas cosas.

-Entonces confíen. – Su respuesta sin sentimiento los aturdió. – Confíen en que Trisha va a ganar.

Sus compañeros hicieron puños con sus manos, incapaces de poder hacer algo, sólo esperar el momento de actuar. Impotente, Kazune gritó con todas sus fuerzas y ve a Trisha con seriedad y moviendo sus brazos.

-¡Ánimo Trisha, tú puedes derrotar a ese vagabundo pulgoso!

Giniro parece aburrido de tanto juego y por estar creciendo su enojo. Trisha abre su boca al ver que las manos de su contrincante estaban brillando de rojo.

-Garras asesinas. – Mueve sus brazos hacía adelante para que sus manos hicieran una cruz de las uñas salieron nada menos que luces formando las marcas de una garra de animal salvaje que se dirigió con mucha velocidad hacía Trisha.

La adolescente grita y lo esquiva de milagro agachándose y cubriéndose el rostro para no ser lastimada por la explosión. Al principio estaba aturdida ya que de todas las veces que pelearon, él nunca uso técnicas peligrosas que requerirían de poderes que explotan. Volvió a oírlo mencionar la técnica y da un salto para esquivarlo, pero se sorprende que en pleno aire, él estuviese frente a ella con esa sonrisa de superioridad que odiaba. No pudo ocultar lo asustaba que estaba cuando Giniro le toca del cuello y de la nada, Trisha tenía una especie de collar para perros que venía con una cadena que era sostenida por su amo perruno.

-Correas del esclavo. – Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. – Imagínate las cosas que puedo hacerte bajo mi poder. – Le reta con un tono seductor.

Trisha estaba muy roja por aquellas palabras, incluso estaba tartamudeando. Pero antes de que reaccionase, Giniro tira con fuerza de la correa, haciendo que ella salga volando por los aires y la cadena seguía y seguía creciendo sin dejar de ser prisioneros de su creador.

-Eres una mal pensada. – Dijo divertido y ahora giraba junto con la cadena en círculos, por lo que Trisha también estaba girando y gritaba, en cualquier momento terminaría mareada y vomitaría su almuerzo. – Ríndete.

Pero no podía responderle, aparte de estar mareada, se sentía sin aire porque ese maldito collar le estaba apretando el cuello.

-¡Trisha! – Gritaron sus hermanas.

-¡Trisha-chan! – Gritaron sus charas. – ¡Trisha-chan, Stela, no se rindan!

_¡Giniro!_ La voz preocupada de Suke que retumbaba dentro de su cabeza llamo la atención de su amo. _Estas ahogando a Trisha con el collar, le asfixia._

Giniro abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa y tira de la cadena con fuerza, ocasionando que el collar libere a Trisha y ella cae el suelo, levantando polvo y haciéndose varios cortes. Pero ella no le dio importancia ya que estaba tosiendo con fuerza sin dejar de tocar su cuello con la mano izquierda y no tarda en ser rodeada por Bunny y Sora, quienes gritaban su nombre y el de Stela preocupadas.

-E-Estoy bien… - Y vuelve a toser. – Todo da vueltas.

-Si no quieres repetir, entonces ríndete y vete. – Le aconsejo Giniro despreocupado y caminando hacía ella.

-No hasta que me des el Huevo de mi hermano.

-¿Por qué te preocupas? Es sólo un sueño, no significa nada.

-No se que te habrá pasado en el pasado, pero… ¡Esos huevos son el futuro de cada persona! ¡Destruirlo es arruinarle el futuro! – Se esforzaba por no llorar. – ¿¡Acaso nunca tuviste un sueño!

Los ojos de Giniro quedaron en blanco.

_Ojala fuese un doctor._

_No quiero estar solo…_

_Deseo encontrarlo y liberar a Yumi._

Él observa esos ojos serios, pero humedecidos por su esfuerzo para no llorar y lanzó un suspiro de cansancio, estaba cansado de que ella dijera esas palabras y le resuenen después en la mente hasta cuando tomaba sus siestas.

-Dime, ¿Cómo sabes que mañana tu hermano botara ese sueño?

-¿Qué? – Quedo atónica por no comprender.

-Ya te lo dije, al ir creciendo, abandonamos los sueños y nos volvemos realistas. – Y hace presión la mano que sostenía el huevo.

-¡NO!

Grita con todas sus fuerzas y un destello la invadió a ella y al huevo, entonces Trisha y Stela tuvieron una idea de ataque. La pelirrosa comenzó a mover sus pies en una danza, incluso podía oír la música improvisada en su cabeza y ver la pista de baile que se formó bajo sus pies y que cada cuadrado que pisaba, este brillaba.

-¡Pista deslumbrante! – Grita y aplaude con sus manos.

La luz blanca brillo disparándose hacía arriba como fuegos artificiales y antes de tocar el techo, cambio su ruta, bajando nuevamente hacía donde estaba Giniro para atacarlo. El chico perro no reacciono al principio por la sorpresa, pero pudo esquivar el ataque aunque apenas y tuvo que soltar el huevo. Sora y Bunny aprovecharon aquel momento y volando muy rápido, atraparon el huevo.

-¡Bien hecho Trisha! – Le felicitaron sus amigos, sus hermanas y los charas.

-¡Pero aún no termino, inu-hentai! – Le advirtió mientras sora y Bunny se acercaron a Shia y Misha para entregarles el huevo. – ¡Esfera sónica! – Y el perro fue encerrado por una bola de discoteca.

Trisha sonríe triunfal por haber ganado y mientras los demás la felicitaban, ella daba saltos de emoción gritando "humille al inu-hentai" una y otra vez.

-Ahora se un buen perro y espera a que le devuelva a mi hermano su huevo. – Le ordena sin dejar de sonreír con orgullo.

-¿Lista Trisha? – Le pregunta Sakuya y ve como asentía. – Misha, lánzalo.

-Ahí va. – Y lanza el Huevo por los aires.

-¡Negative heart! – Grita señalando el huevo y el candado comienza a brillar. – ¡Lock on! – Ahora forma un corazón con sus dos manos. – ¡Open heart! – Y el candado lanza un rayo que pasa por el corazón y le da al huevo, purificándolo.

El Huevo X había vuelto a la normalidad y estaba volviendo a su dueño, adentrándose justo en la zona en donde estaba el corazón.

-¡Felicidades Luna! – Grita Kazune emocionado y abrazando a Trisha por los hombros.

-Está despertando. – Anuncia Koshi llamando la atención de todos.

Todos se dedican a ver a Yoru por lo que olvidan que Giniro aún seguía encerrado en la técnica de Trisha, por eso él tenía su ceño fruncido. Poco a poco, el menos de los Tsukiyomi fue abriendo sus ojos, confundido al principio por no ver con claridad, trataba de recordar que fue lo que le había ocurrido. Ahora que veía con claridad, se incorpora de golpe con sus ojos bien abiertos y viendo a su alrededor.

-¡Hermanas!

-¡Yoru! – Aliviada de que este a salvo, no se contuvieron y las tres lo abrazaron a la vez.

-¿Dónde esta ese chico? – Preguntó el pequeño tratando de girar su cabeza ya que era difícil si tres mujeres te abrazan. – ¿Por qué el chico que le gusta a Trisha-neechan esta encerrado?

-¡Él y yo no tenemos nada! – Grita Trisha sonrojada por la molestia que sentía. – ¡No lo repitas de nuevo Yoru!

-Creo que hay que liberarnos e irnos. – Recomendó Shia poniéndose de pie.

-Ya paso la hora de la cena y van a matarnos si nos seguimos atrasando. – Siguió Misha.

Trisha asiente y camina hacía donde estaba el perro callejero, apodo que le daba de cariño. Apoya sus manos sobre sus caderas y lo ve con superioridad.

-Espero que con esto aprendas a no meterte con los Tsukiyomi inu-hentai.

Antes de que ocurriese otra cosa, alguien se había colocado frente a ella y con solo un puño en la cara, la mando a volar con todas sus fuerzas hacía el otro extremo y golpeándose tan fuerte en la pared que prácticamente quedo allí. Se quejo despacio de dolor mientras sus amigos y charas gritaron sus nombres preocupado y en vez de responder, su Chara Nari había desaparecido y termina inconsciente.

Como no tenía fuerza en su cuerpo, va cayendo al suelo pero Sakuya logró atraparla antes de que tocase el suelo y sobre ella cae Stela también dormida. Giniro también se había preocupado, incluso apoya sus manos sobre la bola mientras no dejaba de ver a la víctima. Toda preocupación cambia a ira y ve al causante con odio.

-No me mires así. – Era un pelirrojo cuyo cabello despeinado lo tenía recogido en una cola de caballo y caía hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran naranjos claros. – Sólo soy un colega que te esta ayudando. – Ahora golpea la prisión de Giniro y esta se rompe en miles de pedazos. – No me digas… ¿Te gusta esa mujer?

-Cállate Ryuu.

-¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu salvador? Y eso que vine porque tuve lastima de Yumi. No paraba de llorar por ti e incluso fue llamada por los jefes.

Giniro se preocupo, eso no era nada bueno, no podía dejarla sola con ellos, de seguro la volverán a lastimar. Sin esperar más, corre para irse, dejando a Ryuu con el enemigo.

-¿Ese es… tu Chara Nari? – Le preguntó Koshi con seriedad.

-Así es. El nombre de mi Chara es Hell y juntos convocamos al "King of Hell". – El adolescente que parecía tener 17 años tenía cuernos y cola de diablo, sus músculos bien trabajados estaba desnudo y rodeado con líneas rojas como tatuajes, usaba unos pescadores holgados de color rojo y en vez de pies, tenía garras de demonio. Se relame los labios y las hermanas Shia y Misha sintieron asco. – Pueden irse, no tengo ganas de jugar con ustedes. – Y desaparece.


End file.
